Birth of a Hunter
by Crashtestwriter
Summary: John had lost his wife and would probably lose Sam and Dean next.He couldn't fathom the things he saw that night and the whiskey only left him hungover.When all hope was lost a strange young woman appeared from nowhere with answers, but ones that were worse than he ever rgana Le Fay didn't tell him exactly who she was or why she was there,but it was her destiny to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own rights to Supernatural nor do I possess magical powers to get any of these characters to come to life and read this story to you while you drift off to sleep, so don't ask.**

Morgana Le Fey wiped the blood from her hands on to her apron and pulled the blanket up over her patient's chest. He would live and have a fantastic scar to show for it. The young hunter's Father sat in the corner, he was injured too, but nothing that needed magic to heal. Morgana grabbed a small chair and a bottle of dark blue liquid, it was a special concoction she reserved for just such moments. She eased into the chair and reached out to pour some in the old Hunter's glass. Dan had been here before, he knew the drill. Both sat in silence for a while listening to the slow breathing of the boy, it was a gift to hear and they both knew it.

"How close did he come?" Dan quietly asked.

"Oh, he was good and dead a couple of times." Morgana replied matter of factly. "But he's strong and wants to live that made it easier to get him back. You look tired Mr. Elkins, why don't you stay here tonight? He should be up and around by morning. "

Dan looked at her suspiciously, he had heard the tales of Morgana's conquests and had no desire to be one of them. She laughed and waved her hand, a cot in the other corner unfolded and set itself on the floor next to Dan's sleeping son.

"Don't flatter yourself hunter boy I only chase down and seduce Kings, and you are no King." Morgana put the bottle of dark liquid to her lips and chugged down at least a third of it with ease. Dan gaped at her, he had been treated to this brew before and even a hard drinker like himself could only sip at it. One glass usually put him out for hours. Morgana daintily picked up the gruesome corner of her blood soaked apron and dabbed at her mouth. She arose gracefully from the chair and it skidded itself back to the place she had pulled it from. "The offer stands, there are blankets behind you in the cabinet and breakfast is at eight sharp, what doesn't get eaten goes to the dog. Good night Daniel, sleep well." At that she flipped her skirts and disappeared. Dan could hear the clicking of a dog's feet on the hardwood upstairs and he knew it was following her but he couldn't hear as much as a footfall from the Sorceress. If it hadn't been for the day he'd had or the glass of blue liqueur he doubted he could have slept in this house, as it was he barely made it to the cot before he was fast asleep.

The next morning Dan was shocked to wake up and find his son Grayson sitting up examining the red welts that were all that was left of the deep gashes he had received from the claws of a desperate werewolf. Gray looked up and smiled at his Dad. Dan got up and threw his arms around his boy. They both knew Gray shouldn't be alive. Then they heard Morgana in the next room talking to her dog as she made breakfast. There was the moment of hesitation before they headed out, neither of them felt comfortable around the Sorceress but they also had no desire to offend her. Morgana could sense this from the next room and smiled at herself. There was a time their fear would have angered her, but today she decided to accept it as respect for her power.

"Good morning gentlemen." Morgana said cheerily as they came out into the bright kitchen. The roof and walls were almost completely made of windows and plants hung everywhere. Morgana bustled back and forth to the well worn rustic table. Her dark, wild hair floated around her face and the apron she wore was no longer blood soaked, but was still rumpled. Morgana's long skirts swept around her bare feet. She looked like your typical hippy that Dan remembered from his youth. The table was covered in food, eggs, bacon, pancakes fruit of all sorts. Dan and Grayson had never seen anything like it. As hunters they were lucky to get a grand slam from Denny's and then run out before the bill came. Hunting wasn't a lucrative career, more of a calling. They all sat down around the old farmhouse table in the center of the kitchen. Gray, after being healed with magic was starving and just kept getting plate after plate of food. Dan was happy to have a home cooked meal for once and even more overjoyed to see his only child had survived one of the worst ambushes imaginable. Morgana simply sat at the end of the table sipping at her tea from a fine bone china cup with pink and red roses painted on it and occasionally she would tenderly feed pieces of bacon to the large dog sitting smartly at attention beside her.

"What kind of dog is that?' Gray asked between mouthfuls. "I've never seen anything like him."

"Her, Kiki, such a good girl. Avalonian Wolfhound, the last one in existence." Morgana said absently petting the dog's head. She almost had to reach above her to pet the monstrosity, it looked like oversized german shepherd but with the sleek fur of a doberman. Defiantly not a breed you wanted to meet in a dark alley at supper time.

"We could have used her last night." Dan grunted over his coffee cup.

"I warned you,"Morgana purred," and you insisted you could take care of it. You know that beasts like that gain strength when they are near me, that is why I have been asking for some one to take care of them for quite a while now."

"About that," Gray said with a full mouth, Morgana glared at him and he quickly took a drink of orange juice to wash it down before finishing his question. "why couldn't you just take care of those wolves yourself? With witch powers like yours it wouldn't have been hard at all."

Morgana stared at the boy, her eyes darkened and the ornate necklace she wore began to glow. Gray felt himself begin to choke and looked to his father with panic for help. Dan said nothing, he just shook his head. Then Morgana took a breath and sat back sipping her tea and Gray's choking stopped, he sat gasping for air for a moment confused.

"Morgana isn't a witch, you moron." Dan explained to his son "She is a sorceress and a healer, she doesn't use her magic to destroy life."

"Beyond that," Morgana added, "I'm retired. It wouldn't do for me to let every demon, monster and hunter in the world know where I am, just a select few who owe me favors, big favors." Morgana stared at Dan as the blood drained from his face. He had hoped last night's raid on the wolves' nest would have made them even, finally, but then Grayson had to let one of the beasts try to eviscerate him and Dan found himself right back in debt to one of the most powerful and dangerous women on earth.

The rest of the meal passed quietly. Morgana got up and scraped the food that was left into the dog's bowl as it stood dutifully by without flinching until she motioned for Kiki to eat. With a sweep of her hand the table began to clear itself. Morgana knew she was laying it on a bit thick, but she wanted this little piece of wolf bait to understand of whom he was dealing with. He swallowed the last piece of his meal hard and stood up, ready to leave. Dan laughed, he had seen Morgana's party tricks before and knew she was just showing off. Both men headed toward the front door with Morgana and Kiki behind them.

"Thank you Morgana, again." Dan said reaching out his hand to her. Morgana smiled and took his outstretched hand and gently caressed his palm.

"You're welcome Daniel, and don't worry you'll have an opportunity to pay me back, I'm sure of it. This time come when I call, don't wait until it is convenient for you. Your son may not have another life in him." Dan slowly pulled his hand away from her and felt a chill go up his spine. Grayson was already in the car ready to get as far away from Morgana Le Fey as possible.

Morgana stood on the porch and watched them head down the long tree lined drive back toward town. She turned to head inside and heard Kiki growl at something behind her. When she turned back there was a small blond girl in the green polyester uniform of a Girl Scout at the bottom of the stairs. Behind her was a wagon full of cookies.

"I'm not a fool Lilith," Morgana hissed at the monster hidden within the girl. Morgana wasn't sure which was more evil, Lilith, or those damn cookies. "I am betting you've poisoned all of those horrible little temptations."

"Oh no, what fun would that be?" the chipper voice of a 10 year old who was nothing more than a puppet to the first demon said. "I only poisoned one in each box, it's cookie roulette!" The little monster giggled, Morgana thought she might throw up.

"What do you want demon?" Morgana asked.

"Just a itty bitty little favor, nothing big. It's a life saving favor, and I know that you like those for some odd reason." Lilith smiled in what might have been seen as encouragement from anything but her.

"When have you ever saved a life?"

"When it screws over a fellow demon of course, that is how you got your powers if you'll remember."

"Yeah, heck of a deal that."Morgana said through clenched teeth "You have 2 minutes, and you stay down there."

"Retirement has made you rude Morgana, and ungrateful." Lilith said with a pout. Morgana just glared down at her from the porch, so Lilith decided it was time to get to the point and see how that would change Miss holier than thou's tune. "This favor has to do with your precious Winchesters." Lilith delighted in the waves of rage radiating from Morgana at the mention of Arthur's only living decedents. "I thought that might get your attention, may I come in and we can discuss things like ladies?"

"You are not now nor have you ever been a lady, and you will never cross my thresh hold. What have you done to them?" Morgana was livid, but she held back her anger, she had to know what had happened to John and his family. She had never met them and tried her best to keep her distance from them, it was too painful, but most demons knew that Morgana would track down and execute anyone who harmed them.

"Azazel did it, not me. I had no idea what he was up to until it was too late." Lilith worried she had pushed Morgana too far. Lilith knew Morgana hated to have to destroy any life, even a demon's, but she would if it meant keeping Arthur's idiot lineage alive. "He killed the wife, the Campbell girl, and gave his demon blood to the youngest son."

"There is nothing I can do about any of that." Morgana growled, " I can deal with Azazel, but even then there is nothing to be done until the boy is of age. Are you actually trying to get me to go after your demon brother, that is against more rules than usual, even for you."

"Oh, no," Lilith laughed, " I'm fine with the blood and the death of his hunter bitch of a mother, there's only one problem now, Daddy." Morgana stopped herself from flying down the stairs and driving Lilith forcibly out of the girl scout's innocent body. Lilith could see the war with in the Sorceress and grinned at having so easily angering her. Lilith didn't have time to enjoy playing with her favorite toy though, time was of the essence. "Oh don't worry, even Azazel isn't foolish enough to hurt your precious Winchesters, we have all seen what you do to those who have tried. I didn't think it included their whores though."

"He loved her, truly loved her." Morgana spoke slowly knowing Lilith could never and would never understand or care. "That loss could destroy him."

Lilith knew that John Winchester was already headed toward that destruction, but she needed Morgana to focus on some one else. "He'll be fine, the baby, Sammy, well it isn't looking good for him." Lilith felt the power she always pulled from Morgana's pain, it was delicious. "If something happens to him we are both in for a long wait until our next chance."

Morgana knew what Lilith was trying to do, she also knew that it was all true. These boys were the ones, it was time. It broke Morgana's heart to think about how these two innocents would have to find their end as vessels of destruction. The whole thing made her sick, as did her part in it, the protector of the bloodline, holder of the old magic that could keep them alive until it was time.

"You want to die don't you?" Lilith asked opening up a box of Tagalongs and neatly nibbling at them one at a time. "We both know you will never have that love child you need to regain your mortality. You were the only hippy that couldn't find free love, how sad is that?" Lilith devoured the pain with her cookie, it was intoxicating. " I have watched you, and enjoyed every tasty minute of your despair, but this whole meditating, finding inner peace bullshit you've been doing for the last 20 years is boring. I'm willing to let you go, let you die, but I need you to show good faith and help out a little."

"Help, how?" Morgana had spent more than 4000 years regretting the last deal she made with this monster.

"Simple, you go fetch the vessel of Lucifer, aka Sammy, first thing we do is change his name to something not quite so stupid sounding, I like Gunther." Lilith could tell Morgana was not in the mood to discuss baby names so she went on with her plan. "I have a wonderful family in up state New York, wealthy, loving, and intelligent. They are so excited to raise him, he'll go to the finest schools and be prepared the day I need his help."

"You want me to give him to rich satanists in New England?" Morgana scoffed.

"Yes, and when the time comes he will fight a stranger, not a brother." Lilith remembered well Morgana's disgust over the whole Cain and Able situation. "Ours will have the advantage and when the dust settles you will be free, free to live or die and even free to be loved again. All you have to do is get the boy from a drunk father and a crying 4 year old, then drop him off in a safe loving home."

"You enjoy taking children so much, why send me? Afraid you might get hungry on the way to New York and eat Lucifer's vessel?"

Lilith smiled as she thought of eating such a precious morsel, shook off the image and said. "No,if I go in there Azazel will know and hunt me and the boy down. He can't trace you, he won't even know the child is gone until it too late. Although, if I don't hear from the new Mommy and Daddy in 48 hours I'll take that risk and send in my own people. I can't guarantee they won't kill anyone who gets in their way though."

Morgana knew Lilith would make sure John was killed then the older brother, Dean was his name, would be alone in this world. Morgana had been alone for 4000 years now, and she couldn't do that to him knowingly. Morgana took I deep breath, "I'll go, but if I get there to find two healthy boys with a grieving father doing the best can, I will take them some where none of you Upstairs or Down, will ever find them!"

"I'm not worried," Lilith lied, but she had to take this risk. Morgana and her ridiculous attachment to that family could ruin all of Lilith's plans. "you know it's the right thing to do, for everyone. You can't save them all from the pain ahead, but you can give one of Arthur's heirs the life he deserves."

Morgana hated herself for even considering Lilith's plan, and what was worse, Lilith could actual be doing the best thing for these boys. How simple to fight a stranger for the beliefs you were raised with, instead of your brother as the prince hell. Lilith smiled, she knew she had found the soft underbelly of Morgana Le Fey. When Morgana noticed Lilith's grin she simply tossed a small fire ball into the pile of poisoned cookies in the little red wagon. Lilith jumped away from the flames with a squeal, which made Morgana feel much better.

"Leave demon!" Morgana commanded. Black smoke billowed out of the mouth of the Girl scout and she collapsed next to the charred remains of her deathly cookies. Morgana knew where she had to go next, and dreaded it. Before she could, though, Morgana would have to clean up Lilith's mess, as usual. The girl was alive, Morgana healed her just to be safe and dropped her off at a local hospital with $100 bill pinned to her badge covered green sash. Morgana closed her eyes and thought of Arthur's heart still beating in this world. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a small dingy motel outside of Lawrence,Ks.

 **A/N: I think like most fans of Supernatural we all wish we could take care of and help our boys. It has always worried me that after Mary died we have no idea how they began their journey, so I decided to make up a tale to answer some of my burning questions. How did John learn about the Supernatural world? Who watched the boys, especially infant Sammy, while he was off learning the ropes? Things like that. So this story is an attempt to answer my own questions and hopefully entertain and create answers for other fans. Thank you for reading any reviews left will be answered at the end of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind blew up small dust devils in the gravel parking lot of the Jayhawk Motor Inn. It had obviously been built in the 1950's, and hadn't seen a coat of paint since. Empty window boxes hung in front of some of the windows, the rest dangled down in various states of decay. There was nothing happy about the "U" shaped building that made up this way station for lost souls. Even the cartoon red and blue "Jayhawk" looked like he could use a drink. Conveniently, the building next door was a liquor store, it claimed to also have groceries and a laundry mat, but the sign advertising those services was obviously an after thought.

Morgana looked down at the clothes she had on, fashion had missed the 1980's. The jeans were uncomfortable, too tight at the waist, and too big in the hips. The shirt was just a men's dress shirt that cost twice as much because it was in the women's section, with a horrendous pink elastic belt that the sales girl had insisted was the perfect finishing touch. The shoes though, were cute and comfortable. The lace up ankle boots reminded Morgana of her favorite shoes from a century ago. That was around the time Morgana had given up on humanity. The Civil War had proven to her that the end was near and all she could do was protect Arthur's heirs for that day.

Now here she stood worrying about what she was wearing, wishing she could just go home and ignore the world outside for a while longer. Morgana shook off the years of solitude as soon as she heard the sound of a tiny voice coming from room 13. "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, I think Sammy's sick, please wake up!" The boys voice was desperate and terrified. Before she knew it Morgana was standing at the door knocking. Then there was silence, Morgana could feel two suspicious eyes peering at her through the open window. "Go away, we don't need any towels or religion!" Morgana chuckled, some one listened very well to everything his Father said.

"Dean?" Morgana knew she had to be direct with this one. "I'm Mora, I was a friend of your Mom."

"I never met you. Go away!" He was trying not to cry, but the trembling in his voice gave him away.

"I moved away when we were kids, I just came back for school. I'm a nursing student up at KU. When I heard what happened I came to see if I could help."

"Did you say you are a nurse?"

"Almost, are you okay?" Morgana could appreciate a child who listened.

"I'm fine." Dean said unconvincingly "My baby brother keeps coughing, he coughs so much he can't eat. I think he might need a doctor. What do you think?"

"I would have to check him out myself." Morgana said hoping it would get him to let her in. It didn't, Dean remained at the window glaring at her. In Morgana's long life she had never met a true guardian so young. This boy took his job as big brother very seriously. Morgana would have to deal in truths and specifics with this child, Lilith had been very wrong in her underestimation of him. "He's named after your Grandpa Samuel isn't he?"

"Yes." Was all Dean replied giving nothing away.

"You're named after Deana," Morgana had actually met the Campbells once in her work healing hunters, they had brought in a friend of theirs who had been turned by a Vampire. Morgana could regain some humanity to a Vamp who had yet to feede. They were never quite the same, but they weren't technically Vampires anymore. Deana had insisted they have Morgana heal the woman instead of killing her, she was the kind of hunter Morgana liked, Deana held on to compassion even when faced with monsters. "I liked her, she made great macaroni and cheese." Morgana wasn't sure of that, but Mac and cheese was always a safe bet. Dean left the window and Morgana could hear him pulling a chair across the room toward the door then the sound of him undoing the chain. The waiting was excruciating for Morgana, she just wanted to get this over with. The more time she spent with this child the harder it would be to take the baby. After several minutes and a long silence Dean opened the door, he looked up at Morgana as if he was judging her worth.

"I'll let you in, but I'm watching you, no funny business." Dean said trying to sound intimidating. Morgana followed him into the dark hotel room. The table was covered in whiskey bottles and beer cans. Sprawled face down on the bed was the passed out form of what Morgana assumed was John Winchester. In the far corner was a play pen that had seen better days, little Sam Winchester was wrapped up in blankets wriggling furiously trying to free himself from them. Occasionally he would stop squirming and cough. Morgana knew the dry hacking cough well, croup. She could see that the boy was weakened from the illness but Morgana could easily heal him. "Well?" Dean asked, obviously scared to hear the answer.

"He'll be fine." Morgana reassured him "It's just a thing called croup. Would you like to help me get him all better?"

"Yes." Dean was a boy of few words. Morgana picked up the infant, Sam smiled at her and then began to cough again. Morgana put him up to her shoulder and patted his back as she went to the bathroom with Dean right behind her.

"Okay," Morgana began "first we turn on the shower and sink too, as hot as it will go, close the door and we'll have a little spa of our own." Dean smiled "I bet your Mom did this with you before." Dean nodded, Morgana could see him relax and start to believe he had made the right choice letting this woman in. The three of them sat in the steam filled room for a half an hour. Sammy stopped coughing and cooed and smiled at his brother who was making funny faces at him. Morgana used the distraction to flow healing energy through the boy, she went as carefully as possible so Dean didn't notice the glowing of her amulet.

When the hot water ran out Morgana asked Dean if he had any milk for Sammy. The look on his face broke Morgana's heart he looked at the floor and began to cry. "I tried to get him to drink it but he just kept coughing and spitting it up so I put the rest of it on my cereal. I was really hungry, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Dean." Morgana put her hand under Dean's chin and made him look up at her. "You tried, even though you were hungry, you fed him first. You did the right thing, if you got sick too because you didn't eat, Sammy would have no one to help him. You are the best big brother I have ever seen." Dean smiled and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "I will just have to go next door and get some. What would you like to eat?"

"They don't have much there, just junk food." Dean admitted

"Well then what kind of junk food would you like to eat?" Morgana asked with a grin.

"All of it!" Dean blurted out.

"How about I surprise you?"

"I like surprises." Dean gave her a sideways grin and added, "I also like pie, pie and surprises."

Morgana couldn't help herself, she reached down and ruffled Dean's hair. She then put Sam back in the playpen, glanced over to make sure their father was still asleep, and breathing and headed out the door. As she walked down the steps Morgana heard Dean slide the chair over and put the chain back on. Morgana wondered if he would let her back in. To make sure, she got one of each flavor of the hostess pies the convenience store carried along with some snacks, diapers, milk and the closest she could find to the ingredients for her famous baby formula. She had saved many a weak infant with that recipe and all had grown up strong, tall and healthy.

When Morgana returned Dean was apparently waiting on the chair in front of the door, as soon as she was on the stairs she could hear him unchaining the door to let her in. The first thing she checked was the snoring mass on the bed, John hadn't moved. Dean helped her clean off the table and unpack everything. Dean took all of the pies and put them in order of which ones he liked best, it took him a while to decide. Morgana smiled as she watched his tiny hands pick up each pie, examine it and then put it in the appropriate place in line. While he was busy with that Morgana put together formula in a bottle for Sam and went to get him out of the playpen. Dean stopped sorting and looked at her suspiciously and asked, " What are you giving him? That's not milk."

"It's called formula, it has all of the things a baby needs, milk doesn't. Do you know where milk comes from?" Morgana calmly replied as she sat in the only chair in the dark room. Sam reached out and grabbed the bottle and began to guzzle it down.

"I do, it comes from cows." Dean replied.

"Very good, you are correct. Cows make milk for their babies."

"Sam's a baby."

"Yes he is, but is he a cow?"

Dean began to giggle and decided Morgana knew what she was doing and went back to figuring out which was his favorite pie flavor. Sam fell asleep just as he finished his bottle. Morgana hadn't taken care of an infant in over a hundred years, she was surprised how emotional she still got watching a tiny human rest in her arms. Dean was sitting quietly on the floor at the end of the bed with a pie in one hand, a piece of beef jerky in the other and a small carton of chocolate milk in front of him as he watched cartoons. Morgana knew she could easily touch Dean on the head and he would fall right to sleep. She could walk out the door with Sam, be off to give him to Lilith's wealthy, Lucifer worshiping foster home . She looked over to John Winchester still passed out from large amounts of alcohol. As she stared at his back debating her next move he rolled over and Morgana almost jumped out of her skin, but she held herself down not wanting to wake the baby. She held her breath hoping neither Sam or John would wake up, they didn't, but for the first time Morgana could see John's face. Morgana's heart sank as she stared into the sleeping visage of the only man she had ever loved, the only man she had begged to love her in return, Arthur.

It had been 1500 years since Morgana had taken Arthur's lifeless body to her home Isle of Avalon, performed the funeral rite of Kings over him and lit the pyre. That day she had accepted that her immortal life would be filled with the pain of searching for his face in every man, only to be heart broken again and again. Now, here was his descendent, seemingly identical, laying drunk and broken in a cheap motel in Kansas of all places. Morgana wanted more than anything to shake him awake, she had to see his eyes, hear his voice. Maybe he only resembled the sleeping King. She was torn apart, part of her wanted him to be just like her Arthur, and the other wished for him to have pale cruel eyes and a weak whining voice. She could walk away with the child, happy to take Sam away from this hideous mimic of a great man. Morgana realized she was shaking and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Sam's eyes opened and he stared at her for a second looking concerned, then he began to cry. Morgana's healing had worked too well, his cry was healthy and most of all, loud.

John's eyes opened weakly at first, then he focused on the form of a strange young woman holding his crying son. John became awake and fully sober in an instant. He stood and lunged at the woman grabbing for Sam. Morgana sat frozen, the most powerful enchantress alive was petrified. She released Sam to him, and he could see how badly she was trembling and what he thought was fear in her eyes. They both just looked at each other, Morgana fighting the urge to stand up and throw her arms around John's neck, and as for John he was confused and wondering just what he had done in his drunken stupor last night.

"Daddy," Dean said breaking the strained silence. "Be nice to Mora, she's a friend of Mommy's. She made Sam all better 'cause she's a nurse, and she bought me pie. "

John looked down at his son on the floor with a face covered in apple pie filling. He realized Sam was still crying, John pulled him up to his shoulder and patted his back shushing him. "Mora, Mary never mentioned a Mora to me." His voice was not whiney or weak, it was just as Morgana had remembered it. Even in the dim light of the motel room she knew those warm, dark eyes. Morgana couldn't find her voice or stop shaking,she was a mess. All John saw was a twenty something woman he had just terrified into some sort of shock. "I'm sorry if I scared you." John continued trying to calm himself, Sam and Morgana "I didn't mean to. It's been difficult, it's been, it's just….." John trailed off as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked at Sam who was still crying. "Please stop crying Sammy, please."

Morgana couldn't bare to watch his pain and knew one of his problems she could solve. Morgana stood up and took Sammy back from him. John didn't object or try to pull the child back, he just let go. Morgana smiled weakly at John and began to sing softly in Sam's ear and as she held him she channeled calming energy into him, it was only a minute or two until he was fast asleep again.

"See Daddy, she's good." Dean chimed in then smiled and went back to watching Scooby Doo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgana took a deep breath and made her choice, it was time to go. There was no way she could take the baby, but she could keep her promise to Arthur and protect them. Morgana's mind was racing through all of the things she would need to do to insure that safety, she was so distracted she didn't hear John ask her to stay. It wasn't until Morgana felt him grab her arm as she put Sam into his playpen that she was able to stop her train of thought and focus back on the dark motel room, and John. Morgana had to keep repeating his name in her mind, John, not Arthur, over and over again. Morgana looked up into his face and took several steps back, still overwhelmed. John thought he was scaring her, he put both hands up to show her he wasn't trying to keep her there. He was standing between Morgana and the door, but she didn't feel trapped or scared, she felt relieved. If Morgana walked out that door right now she would never come back, she wouldn't let herself. But if he wanted her to stay how could she deny him that.

"Please stay. At least let me pay you back for the food and supplies." John quietly said.

"It's fine, you don't have to give me anything." Morgana smiled "Consider it my gift to an old friend."

"How did you know Mary?" John's voice was so familiar to Morgana, the pain and need to talk about Mary, to keep her alive in his mind and in his world. Loss was some thing Morgana was all too familiar with.

"I lived down the street from her when we were kids and our Dads' hunted together." Morgana tried to remember any names of hunters that worked with the Campbell's back in the day, but Samuel Campbell was not one for sharing a hunt with anyone.

"Really?" John sounded puzzled, "I didn't know him very well, but he didn't strike me as some one who would go out and shoot Bambi for fun. They died before we were married and Mary never spoke much about her childhood." Mary had made it much easier for Morgana by not telling John anything, but she had also opened the door for any demon or monster who wanted to get to them. "She always said it was too painful for her to talk about. I think I finally understand what she meant."

"I'm so sorry John, I didn't want to upset you or the boys, I just wanted to help while I was in town. I'll go now." Morgana wanted to give John another chance to send her on her way. Staying was dangerous in so many ways, but she felt he needed her to get through this alive, in her heart though, she needed him to feel the same way.

"Please don't, you're the first person to come by and check on us. It's like all of our friends have disappeared." John spoke under his breath, he was afraid of why they all were avoiding him. "Truth be told they all loved Mary, not me. Everyone loved her."

"She was a beautiful person, but I'm sure they care about you too, they probably don't know what to say or do. Grief is confusing and people tend to find it easier to say nothing than possibly say the wrong thing." Morgana was far too experienced with grief, she knew all it's forms. "Or to come barging in and over step their bounds. I should have called first, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wouldn't have answered if you had called." John laughed "Maybe that's why no one has come by, I never thought of that."

Morgana was relieved to see John smile, he wasn't as far gone as Lilith had thought. That was the sign she needed, she was staying and making sure John and the boys would be able to survive the battle ahead of them. "I have a while before I have to head up to campus, I can watch the boys if you need to go do anything." Morgana hoped he wouldn't choose to go over and buy more whiskey.

"Actually," John began reluctantly "would you mind hanging out here while I take a shower?"

"Happy to." Morgana said meaning it more than John could know. This was progress, she was more assured than ever that this was the right choice. Morgana went over and sat on the floor next to Dean as John gathered some clothes out of an old green duffle bag, left over from his days in the Marines no doubt, and headed to the bathroom.

"What are we watching?" Morgana asked Dean since she honestly had no clue about the flashing colors and figures on the small screen of the television.

"It's 'Scooby Doo', only the best cartoon ever, next to He-Man." Dean's responded mystified that there was anyone in the world that didn't know that already. "Haven't you seen it?"

"You may not believe this, but I don't own a TV." Morgana smiled as the look of complete shock appeared on Dean's little face. "So what's it about?"

Dean was more than happy to tell her all about the talking dog and his friends who solved mysteries and drove around in a cool van. "Some day I want to do that." He proclaimed proudly. "Or be a fire fighter if I can't find a talking dog." Morgana worried he might not get a choice talking dog or not. As she watched the show Morgana became more and more horrified by what she saw. Every monster turned out to be some greedy human in a costume. Granted greed could turn anyone into a truly despicable creature, but any child watching this would think monsters were not real. Most children would benefit from the idea that there was nothing in the dark, or closet, or in the woods, or in a creaky old house, but Dean Winchester was not one of those children. He needed to know what he was facing in the world, how to tell the difference between a skin walker and a werewolf, how to kill a vampire or a crazed trapped spirit. The cartoon version of the real world was the worst thing for him right now.

"Hey Dean," Morgana attempted to get through the TV induced coma he was in trying his best to keep his eyes open. "I know this show doesn't scare you, but it might wake up Sam and we both know how much it will scare him. I think we should turn it off and maybe you should lay down and try to get some rest too." Morgana knew to avoid the word nap with a four year old.

"I never thought about that." Dean said "He never napped in the living room at home." Dean's eyes we tired and sad. He got up and turned off the television then turned to Morgana and shyly asked "Mora, will you stay with me?"

"Yes, until your Dad is all done in the shower, then I have to go run some errands."

"Will you promise to come back when you're done?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Morgana was amused by the adage, for centuries she had hoped to die, immortality sounds like a gift until you have to live it.

With that Dean climbed up onto the bed and Morgana sat next to him and rubbed his back. It was only a minute before he was fast asleep without any help from Morgana's magic. How long had this boy stayed awake watching over his father and brother?

John emerged from the steam filled bathroom and looked at the sleeping four year old shocked. "How did you do that? He hasn't slept since the fire."

"Magic." Morgana was actually lying for once. "Do you need me to get anything while I'm in town?"

"No, here let me walk you out." John pushed away Dean's chair, unlocked the chain and opened the door for Morgana. They walked out into the blaring Kansas sun, John winced. "I guess I haven't been out in the daylight for a while. I'm turning into a vampire. Lucky I didn't burst into flames"

"The sun doesn't actually make them burst into flames, it just stings." Morgana said before she could edit herself. John looked at her suspiciously. "Sorry, I read that somewhere. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How old are you?" John said scrutinizing Morgana's face. "Sorry, I know never ask a woman her age, it's just you look young but your eyes, they look so old. That made no sense did it? I am pretty sure I'm losing my mind."

"It's fine, you aren't the first to say that to me, old soul I guess." Morgana was tempted to reach out and touch his shoulder but she knew she couldn't it was too much, too soon. This was going to be more difficult than if she had just taken Sam and been done with it. Morgana looked down at the bright pink plastic watch on her wrist. "I have to get going, or I'll be late. I shouldn't be too long."

John reached out and grabbed Morgana's shoulder, chills went through her, it took all of her restraint to not react. "Thank you Mora."

"You don't have to thank me, just stay safe and sound until I get back." At that the sound of Sam starting to cry came from the motel room. John and Morgana both sighed, and looked at each other with a smile. John turned and walked in to get Sam before he woke up Dean, when he came back out Mora was gone.

 **Answering My Fan mail:**

 **Skylinemaster: Thank you! I hope I continued to keep your interest!**

 **Jamie: That's really nice of you to say! I hope I didn't update to slow. ^.^**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'll keep going!**

 **A big thank you to everyone who has read my story! You guys are great! Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgana didn't have time to spare, she kept telling herself to ignore how much John looked like Arthur and that tingling feeling that shot through her body when he touched her shoulder. There was so much to do if she was going to keep them safe while John was introduced into his new reality, the truth. She had been through this with others over the years, usually in an effort to annoy some demon who was picking on an unknowing human for fun. It had become an interesting game to help the years pass. There were two things that she got out of the game, a hunter that owed her favors and it reinforced the idea that demons should leave the people protected by Morgana alone, especially the Winchesters. The fact that Azazel had the balls to go through Mary Campbell to get to them impressed Morgana, but he would pay for it in the end, that she was sure of, even if she had to break her vow of life and kill him herself.

Now standing on her own porch hearing Kiki come running to the door Morgana began to list all of the things she would need to start this project. First she would have to send Kiki away, Avalon would be best but she hated to send her that far. Usually Morgana just let her out to roam the forest, but Colorado wasn't as wild as it once been. The last time she had let Kiki run loose there were so many giant beast dog/ chupacabra sitings you couldn't go to town with out running into one or two hunters trying to capture Morgana's dog. The hunters who knew Morgana and Kiki sat in the bar laughing as they listened to the novice hunters speculate what was out in the woods. Luckily Morgana had only been gone for a few weeks then. This task was going to take much longer and Avalon was the only choice, especially with the clock ticking as loudly as it was.

"Want to go home my sweet?" Morgana asked the excited canine, tail wagging furiously knocking over plants and furniture. Morgana took a deep breath and made a portal to Avalon, her beautiful home. There plants grew abundantly on their own and it was always warm and beautiful. Morgana picked up Kiki's favorite toy, a large stuffed pink armadillo that Morgana had no clue where Kiki had found, and threw it through the portal. Kiki followed dutifully through in a graceful leap and Morgana quickly closed the gateway before she could see her best friend and constant companion turn her loving eyes back to see Morgana was gone.

Morgana wiped the tears from her eyes and mentally checked that chore off the list. Next she had to make an infant proxy to give to the new Lucifer loving Mommy and Daddy. It only took a moment to find the tools she required. Morgana had spent one ghastly winter sewing canvas curse dolls in all sizes to keep herself occupied. She located one about Sam's size and added the proper fillings and herbs while speaking an incantation that would hold. Then she wrapped it in a blue knitted blanket added the last details of oil and wax seals and set it by the door. Morgana rushed up to her room packed a few things that would be fashionably acceptable, she hoped, then went back to the kitchen to grab her prepared medical kit. She looked over what she had gathered, decided it would do for now, picked up the faux Sam and headed to Upstate New York to visit some devote Satanist.

This was the most delicate part, Morgana drew as much power from her amulet as she could hold and knocked on the ridiculously ornate door. It wasn't long before a maid came to the door looked out at the bizarre looking young woman holding a medical bag, a suitcase and a baby and immediately began screaming for the lady of the house, Mrs. Burns. Soon a tiny woman came traipsing into the foyer. Mrs. Burns' hair was bleached raw and was teased out a good six inches off of her scalp. With her choice of religion, and last name she was tempting fate using that much hairspray on a daily basis. What did Mrs. Burns care though, she was shielded by Lilith, Morgana snorted at the thought. Morgana also tried not to picture the huge hair of the little woman going up in flames when Lilith discovered the baby Mrs. Burns was doting on was just a canvas doll. Morgana didn't have time to debate the point of who would be responsible for this woman's inevitable death. Instead Morgana summoned all of her power and wove the spell around mother and "child". Mrs. Burns and all that would com in contact with them would see a beautiful green eyed, dark haired baby boy named Sam with a bright smile and curious soul. Just like the real Sam, only not.

It didn't take long to tie off the spell and make sure Mother and child were settled. Mrs. Burns promised to bleed her maid so she could get ahold of Lilith and let her know the boy was delivered safely and on time. Morgana cringed at the thought of the poor house keeper's fate, how many would die because of the choices Morgana made today. The weight of them would have to be added to all of the others later. There was one more thing Morgana needed, the inevitable evil of society, money. Filthy, ugly cash that brings out the worst in everyone at some point, even Morgana had her moments along the way. As much as she hated it she was going to have to let go of her personal beliefs if she was to succeed, luckily her moral code was fairly flexible.

"Mrs. Burns, before I go there is the matter of my fee. Before you kill your maid would you mind sending her to fetch it for me?" Morgana held her influence over the woman with an iron grip. When it came to currency even the most influenced mind could break through to protect it. Fortuitously, this wealthy housewife was the squandering type.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget?" Mrs. Burns squealed in a shrill voice "Girl, come here now!" Morgana wondered how often she went though housekeepers if didn't even bother to learn their names. "Go to the den and fetch all of the cash out of the safe." The young girl didn't move, she resembled a deer in the headlights. "WHAT NOW?" Mrs. Burns shrieked.

"I don't know the combination, Ma'am." the unfortunate girl managed to say softly.

"Oh, yes, 29-14-17-32-1 then pull the bar down and bingo, your in." Mrs. Burns shooed her off and went back to talking to her new baby. "What do we care if she knows it my little man, she'll be dead before dinner. Isn't that convenient?"

It wasn't long before the young girl came shuffling in balancing a pile of money. Morgana motioned her over to help put the cash in the suitcase. As they set it in amongst the out of date clothing Morgana had brought Morgana whispered in her ear. "After you leave the room run, run fast and far away and never look back." With that Morgana slipped several hundred dollar bills to the terrified girl and thanked her for her help. The girl stood up, curtsied and with great poise walked to the nearest door. Morgana could hear the maid's feet break into a run as soon as the door closed. Mrs. Burns was too involved cooing at the false Sam and giving him eskimo kisses.

"Well Mrs. Burns, enjoy your new son, good day." Morgana was astounded by the woman's dilution. Even if it was Morgana's own magic this woman wanted nothing more than to believe that was a real baby, she barely waived at Morgana as she closed the door in the Enchantress' face. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Morgana muttered without being sure if she was talking about the small, big haired woman or herself.

Morgana didn't even bother to walk off the porch she simply took a deep breath and imagined Arthur's heart, John's heart, then refocused herself before she appeared out of thin air in the middle of the motel room. That would take some explaining she was not ready to give quite yet. Instead she emerged behind the liquor store next to a very surprised cat. The cat hissed and ran from the alley way in a cloud of shedding fur. Cat's had never been fond of Morgana, she was more of a dog person.

Morgana rounded the corner of the store to find two lesser demons blocking her way. Without thinking Morgana put her hand out and blew them back against a well placed soda machine. They slid down to the ground and before they could stand Morgana wrapped them in weaves of magic. It was then that Morgana felt just how much energy she had expended in her completion of her list of chores. Her legs trembled and her head spun, but she held on without flinching knowing the demons would gladly take advantage of her weakness. She had to keep this little discussion short and to the point.

"How dare you come at me!" Morgana used a voice command only demons could hear, and was incredibly painful for them to listen too. "Explain, NOW!"

"We are sorry!" They chimed in painful unison.

"Let me guess, Lilith sent you to check up on me." Morgana was too tired to enjoy their writhing in anguish, she had to push on. "Do you hear anything from that room? A room with a grieving father and two small boys in the middle of the day and not a word! That is because the baby is gone and the man and his elder son are under my spell, I returned to erase their memories of the baby. Don't tell me your mistress would not approve, she doesn't get a vote in this. From now on all of the Winchesters in that motel room are under my protection and any who dare to challenge that will find an eternity of being hounded by my followers, do you understand?" The demons nodded gritting their teeth. "Good, now go see the baby for yourself, I'm sure that was your next order, and leave the skin suits alive and unharmed you bastards." Morgana watched the black smoke heave out of the two men crumpled on the ground. Morgana stumbled back around the corner and collapsed atop her suitcase between the garbage bins.

It was getting dark by the time she awoke, still too weak to do magic, but able to stand and walk. Morgana headed for the Motel office and checked in to room 12. As she headed to her room to drop off her things the small form of Dean Winchester came sprinting out of room 13.

"Mora, you did come back!" He exclaimed as he took Morgana's suitcase. It was quite a sight to watch him drag it through the gravel lot, it was almost as big as him. John emerged from the room carrying Sam who had obviously been eating green colored baby food. Sam was wearing most of it, but he was smiling, not crying. John used his free hand to attempt to relieve Dean of the suitcase. Dean wouldn't let him and managed to get it up to the door before setting it down on it's side and collapsing on top of it panting.

"I think you have a fan." John said smiling and shaking his head. John's eyes were still sad, but he was sober and still able to smile, it was a good start. "I was beginning to worry. I thought we may have scared you away"

"I don't scare easily." Morgana replied more honestly than John could know. She dreaded the day he found out about things that scared Morgana, those were things you didn't come back from, ever. "The lines were terrible at the registrar's office, and then I had to get my things from the bus station. By the time I was done the buses weren't running so I had to hitch a ride." Morgana was glad she had devised that excuse while she was still sitting in the alley trying to clear her head.

"Why didn't you call?"John insisted "The boys and I would have come and picked you up in Baby." John pointed to a black Chevy Impala that had sat too long in the gravel lot, it was covered in dust. "I really need to take her to the car wash anyway." John looked embarrassed by the condition of his car.

"She's beautiful, even a little dusty."Morgana was not one for cars, she had never needed them to get her where she was going, but she assumed men like John cared for them as men before loved their horse or sailing ship. She was right, he smiled as he looked at the car.

"Dad, can we take Mora to wash the car and show her the park, the one with the train, or go up to the big tower on the hill on campus?" Dean would have kept suggesting landmarks to tour if John hadn't help up his hand to quiet him.

"Miss Mora looks tired."John said trying be patient with the energetic four year old. "We need to get out of her way so she can get some rest."

"Thank you." Mora mouthed to John then she leaned down to Dean's level and assured him she would be over as soon as she was up and around and they would go do something fun. They all wished each other good night, John set Morgana's suitcase inside her motel room for her and as soon as she had shut and locked the door Morgana stumbled to the bed and collapsed fully dressed and fell into the deepest of sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgana was pulled from her sleep when a single beam of sunlight slipped between the crack in the drapes and landed squarely on her eye. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Sitting on the edge of a broken down mattress in a dimly lit motel room the enormity of her actions the day before swept over her in the form of a hangover, not from spirits, but from using far too much magic. Any other mage would have been found dead in that alleyway this morning. One of the advantages to immortality was coming back from that edge, the disadvantage was the incredible pain pulsing through her brain in the rhythm of her ever beating heart. Morgana reached into her medical kit and pulled out herbs she would usually brew into tea, there was no way to brew tea here so she just put the herbs under her tongue and went in to clean herself up.

Her face was worse than she could have imagined. The makeup that was so fashion forward was worse than the charcoal Egyptians used to paint themselves with. Morgana looked like a rabid raccoon. The only thing worse than what was left of her face was her hair. She hadn't removed the ponytail and it had become a hairspray matted mass on top of her head. Morgana turned on the shower and simply stood under the running hot water allowing to wash all of the chemicals, pain and doubt off of her. By the time she stepped dripping from the shower and wrapped herself in scratchy, but clean towels she could almost imagine herself being able to deal with what ever might be coming her way today. Until her first visitor of the day began to pound on the door.

"Mora, Mora let me in before it gets me!" Dean's little voice sounded desperate as he beat his fists on the door. Mora ignored the fact that all she was wearing was a towel and ran to unchain and open the door. As soon as she had it opened he sprinted in, jumped over the bed and hid on the other side. Morgana prepared herself for battle and headed outside only to come nose to nose with John Winchester. Morgana stopped herself just before using magic to throw him across the parking lot.

"I am so sorry Mora, he got away from me." John looked like he had already fought a demon, he was flushed, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. No, it wasn't sweat, it was water, John had been trying to get Dean into the bath. On the other side of the bed Dean was still dry as a bone and fully clothed in his pajamas. "Look Dean, Miss Mora took her bath this morning and she didn't melt. Now get back over there and get in the tub before Sam wakes up." Right on cue the sound of Sam's cries could be heard from next door. "Dammit Dean!"

"How about this, "Morgana began, trying not to laugh. "Dean if you are done with your bath and dressed by the time I am done giving Sam his bottle I will try to talk your Dad into ice cream and the train park this afternoon."

"Are you getting dressed before or after you feed Sam?" Dean asked in a very serious voice. John looked horrified by Dean's question, luckily Dean was a quick thinker even at a mere four years of age. "I just need to know how much time I have."

"I think before is much more appropriate, don't you?" Morgana's jaw hurt from forcing herself not to smile at the boy's antics, he was a charmer.

"Awesome, so I can finish watching He-Man." With that he ran around the bed, between John and Morgana and out the door.

"Sorry Mora, he's a handful." John said staring intently at the gold shag carpeting and not the half naked Morgana. She could tell he was exhausted emotionally and physically, too tired to find humor or anger in his son's actions.

"He's four, it is part of the job description." Morgana reassuringly told him. "I'll get dressed and be right over. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get Sammy up and changed." John muttered still looking at anything but Morgana and headed for the door.

Morgana went to her suitcase to grab some clothes and was taken by surprise when she saw the large pile of money she had to move out of the way to get to them. When Morgana made up her mind to go through with a plan she didn't skimp on the details, that was a certainty. Morgana pushed the money to the bottom of the case and covered it with the rest of her clothes and went to get dressed. Morgana decided it would be acceptable to forgo the raccoon inducing makeup since she was in a hurry.

When Morgana knocked at room 13 of the Jayhawk Motor Inn all she heard was chaos, so Morgana decided to just go in. John was struggling with a screaming Sam in an attempt to put Sam's tiny feet back into his pajamas, Dean had poured Lucky Charms onto the floor and was picking out all of the Marshmallows in front of the television and the rest of the room looked like a bomb had gone off. John looked up at Morgana like she was a glass of water in the desert, she was in a way, except, he didn't know that this room was just a small corner of the desert.

"Okay, Dean Winchester," Morgana used the voice she employed on Kiki, her two hundred pound dog, when she needed her to behave, it worked. Dean stopped with a handful of marshmallows inches from his open mouth and stared at Morgana in disbelief. "put all of that cereal back in the box young man and get yourself ready for your bath, now." Dean began furiously cramming cereal back in the box. John picked up the half dressed Sammy and handed him to Morgana. It didn't take long for them to get both boys cleaned, fed and the room put back together. Dean, with his hair washed and combed sat on the end of the bed watching Morgana, examining her in an attempt to figure out whether he liked her or not.

"So, are we still going to the park and getting Ice Cream like you promised Mora?" Dean queried.

"It depends if your Dad is up to it, Dean."

"I knew it, you're just like all grown ups, never keep your promises." Dean sulked. John was about to reprimand his son for being rude, Morgana put her hand up to stop him and kneeled down in front of the petulant boy.

"Dean, look at me." Morgana waited to say anything else until he looked up at her. "I never promised and you know it. Always remember this, when I do make you a promise I will keep it, no matter who or what may try to stop me. Now if your Dad wants to, I would love to buy you some ice cream and take you to the park to play. But if he doesn't you need to be a good boy and realize that grown ups deal differently than kids when they feel bad. Sometimes, when you love some one, you have to give up what you want and put them first. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Dean mumbled.

"Good, so John, feel up to an outing?" Morgana asked knowing Dean was looking at his father with desperation over her shoulder.

"Only if Dean can get over his fear of water and help wash the Impala first." John glared at the boy mockingly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dean hollered bouncing on the end of the bed.

"You don't have to pay for ice cream, Mora," John added "we owe you."

"Oh, Dad, she's fine, she has a whole pile of money, I saw it this morning in her bag. No wonder it was so heavy." Dean piped in.

John looked at Morgana concerned and puzzled by what his son had said.

"It really not like that," Morgana lied, "it's tuition money, I don't believe in banks. I have to get a certified check on Monday."

"Dean, should you be going through people's bags?" John asked, angry and embarrassed.

"Don't be mad, John." Morgana could see that John's patience was used up from the morning's havoc and she didn't feel like losing the delicate ground she had gained. "I left it wide open for all to see." Morgana glanced over to see Dean's little face brighten up, he knew she was lying to protect him, he had happily opened that suitcase to see what was inside.

"That's a good way to lose all of your tuition Mora." John chastised her.

"Not to worry, I put it somewhere safe." Morgana tried to sound convincing.

"Under the bed?" John asked "First place the maid looks, trust me. We'll put it in the trunk and take it with us. If you can't go to school you won't have any reason to stay around here, then who would keep us out of trouble?" Morgana knew what John was up to, his suspicion was thinly veiled at best. Morgana was more than happy to play this game, she already had an accomplice in waiting, she lied for Dean, now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Oh, no need for the trunk it will fit in the glove compartment." Morgana reached up and squeezed Dean's hand, he squeezed back. "When you're young a pile of money is more than half a dozen bills in one place." Dean was a good accomplice, when his father looked at him, Dean simply shrugged his shoulders. John was satisfied with the answer and they gathered up what they needed for their excursion.

When Morgana came out to the car carrying an envelope with a few hundred dollars in 10's and 20's Dean smiled at her from behind John, Morgana grinned back and as John turned to lock it in the glove box she winked at the boy. Morgana had developed her first and most important ally in this war.

Luckily it was warm for late fall in Kansas, which for Morgana was a bad sign, but for a young boy who had cooped up in a motel room for 2 weeks it was amazing. Dean ran, climbed, jumped and screamed with abandon. Morgana could see him releasing the grief and frustration he had been holding onto so tightly.

"I guess I should have done this sooner." John's deep voice was full of remorse.

"Do you know why he can do all these things now?" Morgana asked knowing the answer, this wasn't her first death rodeo. "Because he saw you in the depth of your grief, now you are here with him, not here trying to make him feel better, but here together. He sees the light at the end of the tunnel, and he thinks you see it too. So don't let him know you are still in that pit, smile, fake it if you have to."

"You don't pull any punches do you?" John looked at her inquisitively.

"That was me pulling my punches." Morgana explained.

"Remind me to never let you hit me."

"I would never hurt you on purpose John." Morgana knew she couldn't coddle him forever, time was running out fast. "I also won't say things just because that is what you want to hear."

"Why are you really here?" Finally John asked the question that had kept him up all night, but he'd been too terrified to ask.

"School." Morgana wasn't sure he was ready to hear that truth right this minute.

"The semester is almost over." He retorted.

"It's a winter term class they teach over the break."

"I guess I don't know all the ins and outs of the KU's schedule." John wasn't one to take the easiest answer, especially after what he saw happen to his wife.

"It's fine John," Morgana debated how much to reveal. "You're right, it's not just school, at least not anymore. I only decided to take the class out here so I could catch up with old friends and instead I find myself dealing with ghosts I thought I had let go."

"What do you mean by that?" John was confused, she had thrown him, he had no clue about the storm that was raging around him, just out of sight.

"I'm still debating if you are ready to dive into all of this John." Truth always the keenest weapon. "Yesterday, you couldn't even take care of yourself, or the boys. I need to know that you are ready to take the next step forward, and not off a cliff."

"We're in Kansas, very few cliffs here." John was desperate to know why this strange woman was here, out of no where, he was willing to fake progress and make bad jokes if that got Mora to give him some answers. They looked at each other, him begging for information, her trying to see inside of his soul in the hopes she could know what the right thing to say was. The silence was broken by the thud of Dean falling out of a tree and then his screams. John and Morgana ran to him, he had just knocked the wind out of himself, but it marked the end of playtime. They packed up the boys and put them in the Impala and headed for the motel, by way of McDonald's for well deserved Ice Cream for the brave Dean who barely cried at all after his fall. Morgana was relieved to have the time to contemplate her next step. She could see why Mary Campbell had chosen this man, he was strong and not easily fooled, he was going to need those traits if he wanted to see his sons become men.

 **Answering my reviews: Skylinemaster-Thank you, I love messing with Lilith, I have a back story there, some you will hear in this story, others?**

 **CallMeAnonymous9- This is a part of their story that has always troubled me, how, what, and who of this transition, I have traveled cross country by myself with a one year old and a 5 year old and there is no way I could have done any hunting, I barely slept. This is the explanation to myself, I thought I would share. I hope you continue to ride along, and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Getting Sam and Dean to go to sleep on time that night was far from a challenge, the true test of skill was keeping them that way. Morgana who had fought in battles against all forms of demon and monster with firm resolve was no match for one of Dean's legos. Bare feet on legos should be declared an illegal form of torture, Morgana logged it in her memory for future use. John stood laughing in the corner as she covered her mouth and hopped around like an idiot. All of that stopped when the phone began to ring. John, who normally would ignore it, dove on the thing like it was a grenade. He had answered it before he realized what he was doing. Morgana could see by the look on his face that he regretted his actions. She decided to duck outside to give him privacy.

Morgana loved the Fall, once the sun went down the air became crisp and cold. The crushed leaves on the ground created a sweet aroma of earth and death. It was that wicked time of year when the world was dissolving into dark winter, it reminded Morgana of the good old days when people knew what lurked in the shadows and sought her out to keep them safe. Now she was reduced to searching out her charges and trying to find a way to convince them they needed her help. How was she ever going to get these three through winter alive?

Morgana's mind sped through possibilities, words, ideas, anything that might help her cause with this man. Not only did he look like his Grandsire, but she could see in his sad eyes the same stubbornness that had been the bane of Morgana's existence 1500 years ago in Great Britain. Her thoughts were shattered by the touch of John's hand on her shoulder, she turned to see him offering her a long leather jacket to put on against the cold.

"I never liked Autumn," John said "warm in the day, frigid at night,it's like the world can't decide if it's ready for winter or not."

"The warm days give you a chance to prepare, and the chilly nights are there to remind you what is to come so you'll take advantage of those ever shrinking warm daylight hours." Morgana advised him, John looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, still, you don't want to catch a cold, I think I've already proven I'm not the best at caring for the sick." John was still beating himself up over Sam's croup. Had it only been a day ago?

"You need to deal with your past mistakes and move on from them." Morgana had no room to talk when it came to moving on, but he didn't know that. "What matters is today. Those boys regained happiness today, that is an accomplishment."

"That was all you." John wasn't fishing for a compliment, he truly believed he was failing as a father.

"Really? You could've thrown me out in a rage yesterday, or as soon as I left you could have went over and bought another bottle of whiskey and changed motels." Morgana couldn't let him fall back into self pity now. "You manned up, you admitted you needed help and took it. Trust me I've dealt with this kind of thing before, I've watched as someone I loved chose self destruction over accepting my help, just because I was a woman. You have to stop moping, you don't have time for it." John was silently staring out into the night. "Who was on the phone?" John didn't answer. "It's okay, you don't have to say. I'm sorry, I'm nosy, it's a major character flaw."

"No, it's fine, I'm just trying to decide what to do." John was as tired as his boys, Morgana doubted he would go to sleep as easily though. "It was the landlord from our old house. They finished cleaning up from the fire, he wants to know where to send what they were able to salvage. There wasn't much."

"Let me guess," Morgana saw her chance to open the door to the real world for John, just a crack, but it was a start. "The only thing that wasn't ruined by the water used to put out the fire was a group of weird trunks that belonged to your in-laws and Mary kept in the far corner of the basement." John stared at her in utter disbelief. "Don't look at me like that John Winchester. You wanted to know why I was here. You've been wondering why I would take such an interest in you and your boys. Those trunks are the key to the truth." Morgana sat down on the concrete step and wrapped herself in John's coat, he sat down next to her in silence.

"What should I do with the damn things?" John finally broke the quiet. Morgana remained outwardly calm but inside she was finally allowing the knots in her stomach to untie themselves and relax. She had no idea how long Lilith would wait to go check on the precious package Morgana had left for her. Azazel would be watching Lilith carefully, that little competitive streak for the love of Lucifer was a blind favor for Morgana. Unfortunately Lilith was not known for her patience, and did enjoy gloating. Basically it was now or never.

"Have them delivered to my room." Morgana needed to keep this all away from Dean and Sam as long as she could. "Tomorrow, when the boys are asleep, we'll go through it together. Tonight, try to sleep, while you still have a chance to." Morgana stood, handed John back his coat and went next door to her room with out looking back.

The next morning began early with a typical Kansas thunderstorm that shook the windows and had rain coming down in sheets. Dean sat quietly by the window watching for the lightning and then counting until the thunder would crash outside. Then he would loudly announce how many miles away the lightning was. John sat on the bed playing with Sam who would jump and start to cry every time the thunder rolled through the sky. Morgana had come over to check on them, but John let her know some one would be by soon with the trunks. As if on cue a large truck pulled up through the pounding rain and the trunks of various sizes and colors were dragged into Morgana's room. She left the boys to their thunderstorm rituals and went back to go through the remnants of a hunter family's life together.

There were 5 trunks in all, two large steamer trunks, and three foot lockers that looked like they had belonged to Campbell family members who had spent some time in the military. All of the trunks were covered in marks and runes to keep them safe, what had helped them survive the smoke and water that had destroyed everything around them. Morgana wove a spell over each before opening them to insure she wasn't cursed or worse. Everything inside was just as she had expected, the first large trunk was covered in runes to make it lighter and was full of books about demonology, occult, myths and legends, she always loved reading the ones about her, mostly because she had told many of the false tales to the writers for fun.

The next large trunk was full of weapons, guns, knives, swords and a few things she would have to examine closer to determine, which was a whole day of fun in itself for her. The three footlockers were full of notes, writings, and small objects that had various properties and curses on them, nothing toxic, but she would need to make a Dean and Sam proof box to keep them , just to be safe. The last box was the one she needed most, it was full of journals, including Mary's. John would never take Morgana's word for it when it came to the supernatural world just out of sight, but Mary was a different matter.

Morgana organized them by family member and year. She decided it was best to start with Mary's very first hunting journal, a gift for her tenth birthday, along with a lovely crossbow with silver tipped arrows, no guns in the Campbell family until you were twelve seemed to be the rule. Morgana picked up the journal and a cute picture of a smiling Mary showing off the crossbow and prepared herself to go begin the awakening of John Winchester. Morgana opened the door and there he was, just standing there staring at nothing. He was soaking wet but didn't make a move to go inside. Morgana looked outside, but it was barely sprinkling, how long had he been out there trying to get the courage to knock on the door?

"Really John," Morgana didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "You want to test my skills of healing? Get in here you soaking wet madman."

"Sorry." John looked more like a drowned puppy than an ex-Marine.

"I'm going to try my best to be patient with you young man." Morgana sometimes forgot how young she looked, usually when grown ups were acting like children. "You have been through more in two weeks than most see in a lifetime, but from here on out you have to bury all of your pain deep. You remember your time in Vietnam, that was just your training, a warm up for what you are about to face." Morgana could see his face harden, thank goodness for the U.S Marine Corps.

"What is that in your hand?" John pointed to the picture Morgana was holding. "Is that Mary as a kid? I've only seen a couple of pictures of her when she was young, she said they were all thrown out after her folks died."

Morgana went over to the last foot locker, under the journals had been hundreds of pictures of Mary and her parents, the whole bottom of the trunk was covered. Morgana's particular favorite was of Samuel holding a severed vampire head and Mary pretending to try to kiss it. Morgana doubted John would see the humor in it just now. What he would see though was the real Mary, not as his lover or the mother of his boys, but the hunter. These pictures told a story that Morgana never could.

"John, this is who she was before she fell in love with you." Morgana had seen this same story play out with hunters who tried to get out of the life, it never ended well, unfortunately. "These are the things she wanted to protect you and your boys from, but she couldn't. What killed her was unfinished business from another lifetime. Here," Morgana picked up the stack of Mary's journals and handed them to him. "She should be the one to tell you about it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John sat on the floor reading through the most private thoughts of the one person he thought he truly knew. As he read the journals, he could hear her voice in his head. The problem was the words that she had written, they were foreign to John. Skinwalkers, Werewolves, Wendigos, what was that? This can't be real, it has to have been her imagination wandering free in stories of a young woman. The pictures were even more disturbing, could his in laws actually been involved in some hollywood special effects business? Why would she hide all of this from him, then he thought about his time in Vietnam. John had pictures that were just as horrific of him and his buddies with bodies and burnt out villages, and he did the same thing with those, packed them away in his footlocker and locked it. This was the reason Mary had understood, never pushed him to talk about it. She had been the only one that didn't worry when he woke up screaming from a night terror, she just held him close until he fell back to sleep. It all began to make sense, but the monsters, monsters aren't real. The only monsters John had seen were human beings, could they have been possessed by demons like his Grandmother had always insisted?

John had no idea how long he sat there, dumbfounded, reading through journal after journal. Just as he opened the very last one he heard Mora's voice say his name and looked up to see her standing over him holding out a sandwich and a beer for him. John had a habit since his Marine days of hearing the slightest noise, it had become even worse after the fire, but he hadn't heard her come in. John realized he had been sitting on the floor long enough that his legs and feet had gone numb and it had gotten dark outside.

"Boys are asleep." Mora set the sandwich on the table by the window. "You've been in here all day." Mora took the last journal from John's hands, his eyes trailed after it as she put it on the bed. "That's enough for now, eat." John was so stunned by everything he didn't argue, he just went over to the table, sat down and began to eat. Halfway through his sandwich a thought hit him?

"Are they safe over there alone?" John felt terror ripple through him and he almost threw up. Mora touched his hand, and he felt the fear wash away. John didn't know if he should thank her or ask how in the hell she had done that. John was suddenly aware that he had no earthly idea who this woman was, she could be anything, there were so many creatures that acted like they were helping in the journals. John just stared at Mora wishing he could see into her soul. What had they said to reveal a demon, it was in the journal, then it came to him.

"Christos." John said staring into her eyes wondering just what part would turn black? Mora just smiled and looked him straight in the eye, there was no change, her soft brown eyes just looked amused.

"Well, you are a quick learner." Mora said in that soft voice that sent chills up his spine. "I'm not a demon, and the boys are fine. As long as I'm here no one will hurt them."

"Why, what are you?" John couldn't decide if he really wanted to know.

"I'm a healer." Mora replied.

"But not a nurse." John wanted to be angry, but there was no more energy in him for it. "There's no class, is there?"

"I could enroll in one if it would make you feel better." Mora was trying to defuse the situation with humor, John was not amused, Mora changed tactics. "If I had come to you and told you all about the supernatural world and explained that I am a healer who channels natural energy to cure people of the most grievous injuries, most of them hunters. Oh yes, hunters of those things that are part of the afore mentioned supernatural world, would you have listened to me?" John didn't answer he just continued to glare at her. "You can give me the stink eye as long as you want John Winchester, it won't do you any good. I've had more dangerous things than you threaten me, I'm still here."

"That's just it," John's voice quivered, "Why are you here? Don't tell me visiting an old friend's widower, we both know that's crap."

"I did know Mary and her family, I healed a friend of theirs before the two of you met." Mora didn't sound desperate to John, she might be telling the truth. "Mary was a great hunter, but she hated it. She told me about missing her prom to deal with vampires, I understood, I can't tell you how many times all of this has turned my life upside down." John just stared at her. "Wow, you have good instincts, trust them John. Mary isn't why I'm here, you and the boys are."

"Who sent you?"

"I was not sent, I chose to come here, I chose to help you." Mora's tone was defiant, John knew he had struck a nerve.

"You don't owe us anything Mora." John had been trying to figure this woman out since the moment they met, and this was the first time he had seen a chink in her solid exterior. "I think with the information in these trunks I can protect us just fine. Thank you for getting us this far. You can go if you have other things to do." Mora stared at John looking as if she might slap him. John had found the best way to get to know a woman was to pick a fight with her. Mora took a deep breath and calmed herself down, that spoke volumes.

"Nice try cowboy." Mora smiled "I'm not going to be that easy to chase off. I know you could go through all of this junk and figure it out on your own, but you don't have that kind of time. Do you honestly believe you can be a father to those boys during the day and go out hunting during the night. How many days could you keep that up, or what happens to the boys if you wind up in a hospital, out cold, or dead on a slab somewhere? Who would know? Dean's smart and he would move mountains for Sam if you asked him to, but there he would be alone in the world. I can tell you from experience that is no way to live. I want to see all three of you live through this transition. It's already unfair that you have to deal with any of this shit, I'm here to at least keep you together as a family, is that so criminal?"

"I don't know, is it?" John was sincerely ignorant. " I thought I knew the rules of the road and now I find out I was driving blind my whole life. There is a whole other world out there that I never knew anything about until tonight. I can't imagine they follow the same rules as everyone else."

"Yes and no, it depends on what you're dealing with." Mora was reinforcing just how little he knew.

"So, you get to teach me, is that it?"

"Goodness no!" Mora laughed. "As a healer I have made a vow of life, I can't hurt others, well unless they are going to hurt an innocent or one of my charges."

"That's all we are to you, charges." John was skeptical.

"No, you are more than that." Mora paused "You aren't just any charge John Henry Winchester. You are so much more, so are your boys, and also your father and every male before you to carry the name Winchester."

"How's that?" John was pretty sure his Dad had been anything but a hunter, the idea of his studious father chasing down vampires was almost comical.

"I will tell you all about it sometime, it's a good story, but long." Mora seemed very far away for a moment "I called a friend of mine, a hunter, Dan Elkins, he owes me a favor. He said he would come by this week and take you out on a hunt."

"Just like that?" John was positive he was no where near ready for this.

"Think back John, you've been preparing for this for a long while." Mora reached out and tried to put her hand on John's, he pulled it away, he didn't want her energy twisting witchcraft deluding his reaction. She smiled and went on. "You've always seen things others couldn't explain away for you. Your Mother probably told you it was your imagination, there was some one in your life, after your Dad left, who tried to tell you the truth and everyone said they were crazy."

"Grandma Winchester, she passed just before I joined the Marines." John could remember her telling him about all of the things he needed to keep an eye out for. Last thing she told him to do was to learn how to fight, so he enlisted the day after the funeral.

"I'm sure when you were over in Vietnam you saw some things in that jungle." Mora said sparking John's memory.

"The mermaid along the river." John had nightmares of that thing. "It started as nothing, the new guy, they called him Pinky because his first day with our platoon someone threw red dye in his wash bucket and all of his undershirts and tighty whities turned bright pink. We were in the bush, there was nothing but forest for a hundred miles in every direction. Poor guy, got shipped home in a body bag wearing pink underwear.

We were following some foul river to blow up an ammo depot Charlie was using. Pinky kept telling us there was something in the river, a woman, she was singing to him. I thought it was the heat, humidity, snipers, whatever, we all agreed he was on his way to crazy town. Our Sargent finally got sick of Pinky's crap so Sarge dragged the poor guy to the river bank and tossed him in. The water was only chest deep, so Pinky is trying to run through the water and muck back to shore screaming like a maniac, then we saw her. It was this beautiful woman, but her hair and skin were nasty and green, she made this sound that was glorious, like a hundred angels singing. Then she opened her mouth wider, it was like her face became nothing but teeth and she ripped his throat out, sucked all the blood out of Pinky's body and tossed him back to shore. Pinky landed right at the Sargent's feet, like a giant, pink rag doll. I still hear that singing. I wonder if the other guys do too? We never talked about it, it was like we all decided it never happened, not even sure what they put in the report about Pinky's death."

"Asian River Vampire, I thought those were extinct. Nasty things, they are actually half siren, half nymph creatures that got infected with vampire blood by European traders on the silk road back in the day." Mora sounded like she was describing a breed of house cat not a vicious, blood sucking beast.

"Great, always good to know it's name and origin." John growled. "I'd rather know how to kill the damn thing."

"I would have to look it up." Mora said quietly.

"I'm sorry Mora." This time John reached out and grabbed her hand. " I need to go back to my room and see my boys and sleep. I doubt I can sleep with the real life horror movie running through my head, starring my wife of all people. It's a lot to wrap my head around." John stood up and opened the door. "Night Mora, sweet dreams." John said without looking back at her and he walked outside pulling the door shut behind him.

Morgana sat for a long while staring out the window at the dark gravel parking lot. She knew what lurked in those shadows waiting for her to lower her wards over this motel. Morgana had spent the day setting them, tying them off and then checking them again. Dean had trailed along behind her splashing in puddles as she carried Sam on her hip. Morgana sang the enchantments brightly, when she would finish one both boys would smile and Dean would ask her to sing the crazy sounding song again. It had been a very productive day altogether. For now they were safe, and Dan would be here soon. Dan had not been happy to get the message she left for him at the Road House. It had only taken an hour for him to call back. She knew that dive bar for Hunters would be the first place Dan went after he left her house. She wondered if he had debated calling her for an hour or slammed back a few shots for courage, probably both. What mattered was he agreed to mentor John in exchange for never owing Morgana Le Fey any more debts.

Morgana finally cleared off the table, drank the last few sips of beer John had left in the bottle and got ready for bed. As she cleaned up the journals and pictures covering the end of her bed one of the journals fell open on the floor, it was the Mary's. The page was the very last one she had ever written on. It read; ' _Today I lost everything, my mother, my father and John. John, the only man who I can see myself growing old with, the one who I would die for, and today I would have, I still may. I agreed to do something awful to save him, I had to, I can't live on this earth without him. How do I ever face John with this? He should never have to know the truth that is hidden in plain sight. Maybe I can stop it, maybe I can save him. I killed the hunter in me today to become something more, his. I will fight to protect us with my last breath.'_

Morgana's heart broke for Mary Winchester. Mary had been nothing like Guinevere, Mary was trying to save her family. She must have dreaded every day waiting for that moment. The night she would here the footsteps of a demon in her child's room. She knew exactly what it all meant and thought she could handle it herself. Mary never reached out because she knew what would happen if she did, she knew how the hunters would react to her, and most of all to John and the boys. Morgana could imagine the anguish of Mary's last days protecting them keeping as much of her family together as she could. Morgana was more sure than ever that she had made the correct choice in staying. Even if it broke her, Morgana would keep Mary Winchester's family together for her.

 **Thank you all for reading along; CallMeAnonymous9- Sorry I didn't reply on last chapter, thank you for your kind review. Morgana has always been a favorite of mine too. This story has been so much fun for me to work on. I keep going back to episodes and posts seeing hints and comments I can use to add layers to all of them . I hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgana sat on the end of her bed, completely dressed listening for the three males in the room on the other side of the wall to wake up. Morgana Le Fey was actually nervous about today. It was a long lost feeling for her, and she wasn't pleased to have it back. Her discussion with Dan had not been encouraging, he was less than thrilled to take on a rookie, especially for Morgana. When she assured him all past and future debts would be paid in full Dan agreed to help and promised he would keep her identity a secret from John and would try to get Greyson to do the same. The key word was try, Greyson was an idiot who did not like being told what to do. The last thing Morgana needed right now was John finding out who she really was. Then there was the idea of sending John hunting without her there to watch over him. Morgana wasn't sure what might be after him, but she also wasn't sure what might be after Sam. She just kept reminding herself of John's time in the Marines, he'd already been to war, he could take care of himself, Sam and Dean couldn't. Morgana kept going through her doubts and then all of the reasons it would work out over and over again, for the last two hours since dawn.

A few days ago Morgana was unconcerned about this family, she had almost forgotten about them, let them slip from her thoughts and responsibilities. Morgana was tired of living and had decided to just wait out the world and it's inevitable conclusion. Yet when she could have sped up the process, insured the end of her suffering she had chosen to fight it. It could well be she wasn't as fed up with life as she had thought. Or maybe she just enjoyed a good old fashioned brawl.

A light tapping at her door ripped Morgana from her nervous musings. She opened it to find John Winchester standing outside in the cold morning air with two cups of coffee. Morgana preferred tea, but the sentiment was appreciated. Morgana smiled and invited him in. They sat at the small table as if to continue where they had left off the night before. Morgana was unsure what to say, another feeling she was not used to, and did not enjoy. Luckily John spoke first.

"I was right," He began "I didn't sleep, well, not much."

"Do you think you'll be up to meeting Dan and his son if they get here today?" Morgana was more than willing to chase those two off with some choice threats for Greyson to mull over for a while.

"Are you kidding? That's all I can think about." John insisted "I want to get out there, find the demon bastard who did this and end him." Morgana started to chastise him, but John stopped her before she could. "Don't Mora, don't tell me how I have to start with baby steps, or little, easy to kill monsters. Don't remind me of the mountain in front of me, I'm not as dumb as you think. I read those journals, I looked at those books, I know this is a long, bloody road. The only truth that will keep me on it is the idea that at the end I will see that yellow eyed son of a bitch die."

There was an eerie calm in John's voice that worried Morgana. She had heard men speak this way as they rode headlong into the arms of death before, and she knew, eventually that was the end for all hunters. To start his journey ready to die was not a good sign for the future, but if this was what he needed to move him forward Morgana would have to let it be. John had been up all night going over his options, his new reality, at least he wanted to go on. Revenge was never the best reason to live, but at least, now, he had reason.

"You'll get there John," Morgana sighed "I have no doubt." Morgana let go of her nerves and decided if John could throw himself headlong into this madness she had given him, the least Morgana could do was follow suit. Morgana took another sip of her coffee and stood up saying "Well, let's get to it, before your two little monsters wake up and I have to keep them from taking over the world one marshmallow at a time." John gave Morgana a weary smile and followed her to the trunk full of books. "I took out the most useful ones last night and dogeared the pages that you should get to know right away." John watched as she pulled book after book out of the trunk.

"I learn better by doing than I do by reading about it." John sounded overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, you'll get a lot of on the job training soon." Morgana assured him and she decided to start with the best overall supernatural text, 'The Hunters Guide to Demon and Monster Identification'. "This is the one you'll need most at first. If you don't know your enemy, you can't fight him effectively." Morgana had made sure to mark just the most common of creepy creatures knowing he would be disheartened if he had to learn the whole thing, and eventually he would know it by heart. John looked at the three dozen or more folded over pages and tucked the book under his arm.

"Guess you get the boys up while I do some light reading." John tried to poke fun at the task ahead unsuccessfully, Morgana smiled broadly as he opened the door for her and they headed to room 13.

Dean was already up and eating cereal right out of the box as usual. Morgana decided he at least needed milk to go on it or with it, so she told Dean to get dressed and they would go over to the store and get some. By the time they got back Sam was sitting up in his playpen staring intently at John who was engrossed in the book Morgana had assigned him to read.

"Did you sit him up like that?" Morgana asked John.

"What? Sit who up where?" John was confused by the question.

"Sam," Morgana said "Look at him." John looked down at the playpen and was genuinely surprised to see infant son sitting up unassisted in the middle of it.

"Is he supposed to be able to do that?" John asked Morgana, concerned.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," Morgana commented "he obviously can. I told you my formula recipe helped build big, strong kids." She hoped that was it and not the first of many side effects of demon blood.

John stayed in the room reading after the boys were fed and ready for the day, but Morgana was not one for sitting around, especially when she was already feeling like she could crawl out of her skin. Morgana decided she could no longer accept the state of the flower boxes hanging from the motel walls, so she decided to ask the manager if she could repair them. Morgana wrapped a makeshift papoose pack around herself and Sam and with Dean in tow went to the office. Once there, the manager, who was also the owner, was happy to let Morgana spruce them up. Morgana got to work right away with hammer and nail, Dean followed dutifully helping as best he could and both boys laughed every time she smashed her finger with the unfamiliar work. By the time Dan Elkins and his son pulled into the gravel parking lot, Morgana had repaired and cleaned out all of the window boxes.

John didn't hear the pounding hammer or stifled cursing of Mora's work on the planters until she was right under the window outside the room. As much as he had hated homework in school, John found himself enthralled by the book in front of him. There were so many things he had suspected and even believed he had seen that were confirmed by what he was reading. All the times he thought he was going mad or needed to get some more rest and it was actually the truth he was seeing, not a mirage. Unfortunately the justification didn't out weigh the horror.

John stopped reading when he heard the hammering under his window stop suddenly. He could guess at what Mora was doing, he had seen her eying the broken planters disapprovingly. It made him smile to think she had finally taken the initiative to fix them. When the silence of her work hit him though he was concerned, it had happened to abruptly to be natural. Then he heard Mora call out to some one, Dan, the hunter she had called to help teach John. John was hit with panic at the thought of having to face his nightmares in the cruel light of day and had to calm himself before stepping outside to see what was happening in the parking lot.

Two men were coming over to Mora and the boys from a wood paneled station wagon across the way. The older man, Dan Elkins John assumed, looked too bookish and small to ever hunt anything other than bunny rabbits. Dan's son, Greyson, on the other hand was a tall and sturdy young man, the kind you would see in the outdoors section of the Sears/Roebuck catalog. John was pretty sure Greyson wasn't really Dan's son, but Dan must have loved Greyson's mother too much to mention it. Dan was smiling, too much, and Greyson looked like he had swallowed a lemon. John wasn't looking forward to the time his boys were old enough to disapprove of his decisions openly.

"You must be John Winchester." Dan said stretching out his hand to John. John shook Dan's hand, he had a strong grip, that was a good sign. Dan looked at Greyson with a disapproving sideways glance until Greyson also reached out to shake John's hand. Unlike his father, Greyson barely closed his hand, and stared at the ground instead of looking John in the eye. Dan pushed in between them, put his arm around John's shoulders and guided him toward the car. "No time for a lot of formalities though, I have a lead on a poltergeist just over in Leavenworth. A buddy of mine was going to take care of it for the family living there, but he told me if we can get there today it's all ours."

John was struck by Dan's businesslike attitude over something that would terrify the majority of human beings. John wondered how long before he would be used to all of this. Then he looked at Dean and Sam, this was going to be all they ever knew. The fact was John had no choice, fate was dragging him to this kicking and screaming. He was ready to tell Dan to go to hell, then he looked at Mora, she was smiling at him and nodding her head. John knew what she was thinking, he knew she was right, no matter how much he hated it. Making the best out of a bad situation was the only way to go. With a deep breath John did just that. "I was just reading about those." John used his most cheerful tone even with his gut twisting in knots. "Hope you brought the salt!"

They headed toward the station wagon to start John's career as a hunter. Mora darted over carrying Sam on her back and pulled John over to the side. "John," she held his hands as she spoke to him. "I hate that you have to do this, but remember Mary loved you because she knew you are worthy of her, she knew you would always do what had to be done no matter how impossible it seems. She believed in you, and I believe you, can you believe in yourself is the only question."

"No it's not," John grinned "really, the question is can I believe in fucking ghosts and salt circles."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John sat in the front seat of the old station wagon with Dan driving. Greyson had flopped down on the back seat and was asleep before they reached the road. The car smelled like fast food, sweat and gun oil, mostly because there was an abundance of hamburger wrappers, dirty t-shirts and guns cluttering up the floor and seats.

"Sorry about the state of old woody here." Dan grumbled. "We've been living out of this thing since the boy finished school, guess that'd be about four years now."

"So, you haven't always taken him hunting with you?" John asked hopefully.

"Oh hell no, this life ain't for kids. He stayed with his mom, until she passed." Dan again sounded almost businesslike as he spoke of his wife's death, it felt like a slap to John, he would never get used to Mary being gone. Dan glanced over and saw the look on John's face and quickly went on to explain. "I'm sorry, don't take that the wrong way. It sounds strange to you now, but she didn't die hunting or because of hunting, she was sick for a long time, cancer. She died in her sleep with me and the boy holding her hands, that's a gift in our line of work, few hunters ever receive."

John could see the truth in what Dan was saying, it didn't make it any easier to hear though. The rest of the ride Dan briefed John on the job they would be dealing with. Dan's friend Mac had a contact who did paranormal investigations as a hobby, when he would come across something real he would call Mac to come take care of it. When Dan started looking for a job to cut John's teeth on Mac jumped at the chance to let them take it. Leavenworth was only a half an hour drive from Lawrence, unlike the twelve hours Mac would have to travel. John tried to keep it all straight in his sleep deprived mind, he now understood why Mary kept such thorough journals.

The house they were going to was an old farm house not too far from the federal prison. It was said the ghost was a man named Hubert Hosford who had escaped the day before he was to be hanged for murdering his commanding officer who hadn't let him go home to marry his sweetheart and she ended up marrying some one else. The legend said he was found in the root cellar of this particular home and the soldiers who found him took turns shooting him in the arms, and legs until hours later he finally bled to death. The problem with the ghost, besides the fact that he was still really pissed about the torturous way he died, the soldiers didn't want to carry his body all the way back to the prison so they buried him somewhere on the forty acre farm. Lucky for John and his new hunting buddies, the soldiers were obviously lazy sons of bitches and probably didn't make it too far from the basement.

As they pulled up the drive way toward a large, old, white house with black shutters Dan reached into the back seat and started slapping Greyson's leg to wake him. Greyson grumbled and pulled his leg out of Dan's reach. "Grey, come on boy, we're here." Dan urged his son. "You've got to walk around the house and find that grave while we go in and see what that spirit is up too."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Greyson was suddenly wide awake. "Make the newby do it. Hunters hunt, newbs dig, isn't that what you told me when I started?"

"That's different," Dan explained, John could tell Dan was embarrassed by his son's attitude. "you had seen a ghost or two by the time you took on your first real hunt. John hasn't seen anything, doesn't know how to draw one out or protect himself and others. Any man can dig a hole to salt and burn some bones, keeping your head when face to face with a vengeful spirit takes practice!"

They had stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the front porch. The house looked quiet in the calm fall afternoon. There wasn't a breath of air to move the almost leafless trees. Everything around the house was dead or dying, John forced himself to open the car door and get out without hesitating. John knew that Dan and Greyson were watching his every move to see if he was going to be an asset or a hindrance.

Dan went to the back of the car and opened the hatch, then he pulled up what should have been a rear facing bench seat folded down to the floor, instead it was a cover to a trove of weapons. Unlike the chaos of the rest of the car the hidden compartment was neatly laid out. Each gun fit snuggly into a foam cut out with a box of ammo next to it's corresponding firearm clearly marked. There was an assortment of knives to one side and two small trunks, one marked 'salt' the other had odd runes and shapes scribbled on top. John was certain he did not want to open the latter. At the very top there were two strange medal rods with wooden handles. Dan grabbed them both and handed one to John.

"Pure iron, specially made by," Dan stopped before he could mention the name, then continued. "well, lets just say a very powerful witch who has a soft spot for hunters." For as welcoming as Dan had been to John so far, it was obvious that he wasn't about to give all of the trade secrets over easily. That actually was a reassuring fact for John, never trust anyone who is willing to tell you too much information, most of it will turn out to be lies.

"Are you kidding me?" Greyson whined, "I have to be out here unarmed staring at the ground like a moron looking for an unmarked grave. This fucking sucks." Dan glared at the boy and handed him a shotgun and a box of ammo.

"You know the drill boy, start at the cellar door and work in an arc out from it back and forth." Dan explained more for John's benefit than Greyson's. "Find anything start digging, otherwise once we've checked the house we'll be out to help." Greyson stomped off around the back of the house cursing under his breath.

"Sorry," John offered up an apology to Dan for making Greyson so angry.

"What?" Dan began to laugh. "Trust me, that boy would be acting like a brat with or without you along. His mother spoiled the shit out of that boy."

"How is he supposed to find the grave out here?" John was honestly concerned. "Who knows what they did with the body, we could never find it."

"We have to, only way to get rid of the spirit." Dan said over his shoulder to John as they headed up the porch steps. "He knows the signs to look for, sunken earth with nothing growing on it but weeds. He'll be fine." With that Dan and John, armed only with iron witch rods went into the suspected haunted house. "Family left a few days ago, we'll call them when it's done."

John wasn't sure he could believe any of this. He wondered if Dan would just flail around pretending to fight some evil force while Greyson was outside digging a hole to put a fire in and claim there was a body. All of it a big hoax to razz the new kid. Then John got his answer, out of no where a book went flying right into John's face, knocking him backwards. Before he could look where it had come from more books whizzed toward him, hitting him in the ribs and back. Dan batted at the books with the iron rod like he was just hanging out in the batting cages practicing for a game. John threw himself to the floor so he could gather his addled brain and glance around to see where the books were coming from. There were several bookshelves lining the walls of the room to John's left, it looked like some kind of office or library. John used his Marine commando crawl to move to the doorway of the library and with all of his strength slammed the large wooded door shut. One final book hit the door and then there was a shriek that nearly made John's ears bleed and an ice cold gust of wind blew over him and up the stairs. Pictures began to fly off the walls and the scream grew louder then everything stopped.

John was still laying on the floor in shock, he looked to Dan who was staring at the top of the curved stairs. John couldn't see what Dan was looking at, so John half crawled half stumbled to Dan and looked for himself. At the top of the stairs was a boy, maybe 17, eying them coldly. He was drained of all color and blood was weeping from his arms and legs. The blood dripped down his body and pooled at his feet then it seemed to grow deeper. The pooled blood became a river of blood and then it gained it's own shape and motion and shot up, out, and down the stairs toward John and Dan. Instinctively both men dove away from each other hoping the jet of blood would crash onto the floor where they had once stood, but instead it split and followed them. John was smashed into the library door he had worked so hard to close, his eyes were full of blood and the floor was so slick from it he could barely stand. Once he was upright John looked desperately for Dan. He found him knocked out on the floor under a large hall tree. John looked back at the stairs but the figure was gone. He shook Dan and slapped his face to try to wake him, it worked, unfortunately Dan came up swinging and John took a right hook to the jaw. The two men just looked at each other and then both began to laugh hysterically.

When both men had regained their sanity and footing they began to look around the downstairs for the spirit, but he was no where to be found. Dan suggested they go up stairs and check all of the rooms and the attic, so they did. The entire time they were searching John had a strong feeling he knew exactly where the ghost was, where he had died, in the basement. John wasn't sure how Dan would feel about his student making suggestions, so he just kept hoping Dan would come to the same conclusion. As they stood in the middle of a cluttered dusty attic Dan finally looked at John and asked, "So when are you going to figure out the darn spook is in the cellar? I hope you aren't as thick as you look."

John gazed at Dan in disbelief. "I figured that was where he went before we even headed up the first flight of stairs." John admitted.

"Then say something for fool's sake." Dan said annoyed. "When you are back to back, life or death hunting you shout it out to the guy next to you. We're a team out here, being little miss shy princess will get you killed in your pink tiara and ball gown." Dan had a way with words, and John found himself laughing again. "Okay chuckles let's head down to the basement and finish this thing."

"Do you think that's where he's buried?" John was confused.

"I know that's where he's buried." Dan grinned "Greyson's been pissing me off all day so I sent him on a wild goose chase. Besides, if he was here I would have to spend all of my time babysitting him, and you'd learn nothing."

John had concerns with Dan's comment about babysitting Greyson, but decided to keep them to himself. When they entered the dirt floored root cellar John saw there was already a shovel leaned up against the wall and a few spades of earth had been dug out in the corner, not much of a hole, but some one had already tried to dig up these remains.

"Mac's ghost hunter friend thought he could take care of it himself." Dan snorted with disdain "Idiot ended up in ICU at KU Medical Center. Now, my student hunter, is when the new boy gets to dig. Keep your head on a swivel though, once you pick up that shovel Private Hosford is going to come down here and try to kick both our asses, I'll guard, you dig."

John took a deep breath and hoped his hands weren't shaking when he reached out to grab the shovel. Dan had been right, the second it was in his hands the shrieking started and the temperature in the room dropped so low you could see your breath. John was happy to have manual labor to keep him warm, but as he dug the hole as fast as humanly possible what was going on around him made his blood run cold regardless of his exertions.

Dan was good to his word and darted around John with an iron rod in each hand swinging at the almost human shaped vapor that whirled around the two hunters. It was like being at the center of a tornado made of ice. There were cold smacks across John's hands and face that stung. A mixture of sweat and blood dripped down onto the dirt packed floor. Just as John hit something hard that sounded like it was bone, and not another damn rock, the dirt floor changed and began to bleed, the floor was soon covered with an inch of iron smelling, sticky blood.

"Use your hands John!" Dan screamed above the wailing Private Hosford. "Dig out the bones and we'll make a run for it outside to burn them."

John threw himself into the bloody soup that was once the floor. He kept telling himself it was transmission fluid, not blood, just some idiot who hadn't changed his fluid, let it get dirty, just a car, not fucking ghost blood. John put each bone into his coat and when he was sure he had them all, zipped it. He reached up and grabbed Dan's leg and shook it. Dan was furiously swinging the iron rods in a million directions at once like Bruce Lee, John would have never guessed it from some one who looked so quiet and meek. But then again, it's always the quiet ones you have to worry about. Dan reached down handing John one of the rods and then pulled John to his feet. Together they flailed at the swirling, screaming air that was the desperate spirit as the headed to the cellar's storm doors that led outside. John burst through the doors waking up the napping Greyson a few hundred yards away. Greyson yelled louder than the damn ghost as he saw John and Dan leap out of the basement and fall on the ground.

"Greyson, close the doors and lock them, NOW!" Dan bellowed. Greyson ran over and slammed down the two large wooden doors, but then looked around frantically for the bar that should have gone across them. It had flown half way across the yard when John had forced it open. "Just lay on them and hold them shut you moron!" Both Dan and John hollered as they dumped the bones on the ground, poured an entire gallon of gas on them and a full box of salt and set the whole thing ablaze. There was a final desperate wail, a burst of light and then silence.

John collapsed to the ground staring at the fire that had consumed the spirit of the love lorn, tortured Private Hubert Hosford. "Where does he go?" John asked, gasping for air.

"Don't know, don't care." Dan answered.

How long, John thought, how long until I am that jaded? He had always prided himself on his compassion, even in Nam when the other guys would call him a sad sack and a sucker for giving the street urchins who swarmed around them when ever they were in Saigon, money and chocolate bars. John would just smile and remember his mother telling him that kindness costs nothing. In the life of a hunter though, kindness could cost you everything. John saw that more clearly now, as he watched the flames dance over the old bones of a young soldier.

"Can I get up now?" The annoying voice of Greyson mused.

"Yes boy." Dan responded obviously fed up with his son.

The three men sat and watched the bones burn down to ash as the sun set and Dan scattered them out over the driveway, and then drove over them as they left. Once they got into town Dan stopped at a diner to get something to eat and call Mac. Dan didn't mention the blood filled root cellar hoping the family would be too scared to go down there until next tornado season. John stayed in the car, he used the excuse that he was covered in blood and dirt, but the truth was he wasn't sure if his appetite would ever return.

John didn't say much on the half an hour drive back to the motel. Dan filled the silence by telling John what a good first hunt it was and telling stories of other hunts that didn't go as well, usually because of something Greyson had screwed up. John looked back at the comatose form of the boy in the back seat and hoped his boys wouldn't turn out like that.

As they got close to the motel John asked Dan to drop him off at the liquor store. Dan looked at John with an understanding eye and did as he was asked. They said their goodbyes, with Dan assuring John he had done well one more time, and John watched the wood paneled wagon pull away into the night. As John turned to head into the store he saw Mora standing by the door with a bottle of whiskey in her hand, and a sad smile on her face.

"Blood red is your color John Winchester," Mora joked, "as long as it's not your blood."

"Ghost blood, mostly." John muttered, exhausted. "I hope you know how to get it out, I sure don't."

"I'll see what I can do." Mora commiserated, "Let's get you cleaned up first." Mora grabbed John's arm and guided him back to room 13. Dean was curled up in the military issue sleeping bag John had brought back from his time in the war, Dean loved that thing. Sam was sprawled out in the middle of the playpen in his footy pajamas smiling as he dreamed. John wanted to grab them both and run away from all of this, hide from the world he had been hurled into against his will. Mora just stood watching him with that look on her face like she was reading his mind, maybe she was, it wouldn't surprise him, hell, nothing could surprise him anymore. John went to the bathroom and stripped off the bloody clothes. He climbed into the shower and began to cry. It was the first time he had let himself breakdown since Mary's death, he just stood under the hot water sobbing until the water began to run cold. When he stepped out he noticed the blood soaked things were gone, Mora had slipped in, John wondered if she had heard him weeping like one of the boys. Truthfully though he was too tired to care, she had left him clean clothes on the back of the toilet though. John put on the pajama pants and white t-shirt, Mora had washed them, they no longer smelled like stale beer, sweat, and whiskey. The thought of the whiskey she had bought was what finally pulled John out of the bathroom. Mora was gone, a lone glass of whiskey was on a note in the middle of the table, smart girl, she took the bottle. Mora's handwriting was beautiful, and old fashioned. The note read:

 _John, The first hunt is always the worst, but the day after you will find the sun rises, the world turns and life goes on. As long as there is life, there is hope. Have a drink on me and get some sleep. Mora_

John shot back the whiskey in one gulp and headed to the hard, incredibly uncomfortable motel bed, it felt like heaven. As he went to sleep he worried, not for himself, or the boys, but for Mora. John was concerned that such a young woman was stopping her life for a stranger and his kids. John hoped she understood, there would never be anything between them. He had the love of his life, he was done, that was his happiness. Now, began his nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgana didn't know what was worse, sending John out to hunt or the time waiting between jobs. John had thrown himself into reading every book, journal and tome the Campbell family had collected. Morgana bought a stack of notebooks that John filled up quickly and asked for more. John barely talked to any one, he was consumed by his thirst for knowledge about anything supernatural. When Morgana tried to get him to tell her why, he just looked at her blankly as if she of all people should already know. Morgana was quickly bored sitting around watching T.V. with Dean and marveling at Sam crawling and pulling himself up months before he was supposed to be able to. She decided to take the boys with her to talk to the owner about hiring her to do work around the motel. If Morgana had been at home she would have been tinkering around her own house fixing things, painting walls, cleaning up after random people and demons who came to her for healing. Mr. Wallace, or Wally as he insisted Morgana call him was more than happy to let her stay rent free for doing all the odd jobs he himself had become to old to do. So, as soon as Sam went down for his nap Morgana and Dean set out to repair a broken lock on room 5's door.

The work kept Morgana's mind off of John's silence, and Dan's insistence that there was a lull in demon activity that always happened around the holidays. That reminded Morgana of something else she had ignored for a century or two, Christmas. Notably, Dean and John's first Christmas with out Mary and Sam's first Christmas ever. When Morgana had been a child in Avalon there was no winter, so there were no winter celebrations. As Morgana wandered the world over the last few thousand years she watched as the winter solstice evolved into modern Christmas. Not having any children in her care she had been able to just leave it to the people who lived elsewhere. Now she was stricken by the reality that she would have to find a way to delicately give the boys a Christmas without setting off John's depression or anger. Morgana worried that at any minute John would sink back into a bottle of whiskey or disappear into the night leaving the boys with Morgana indefinitely , as much as she cared about them, Morgana wasn't quite ready for that much responsibility.

Morgana hoped she would have some time to think on it, but the very next day Wally asked Morgana to start pulling out the Christmas decorations to get them ready to put up. Mr. Wallace was thrilled to have children around and a person to put the lights up for him this year. When Dean heard the word Christmas he began to jump up and down and insisting to see a calendar and Morgana to help him count how many days until Santa comes. Morgana didn't have the heart to tell him she had met several of the men who made up the Santa myth and that the ones who were actually good men were dead and the ones who were still in existence were not anyone you would want to get a present from. As soon as they had counted out the 32 days on the calendar Dean insisted they go back to the room and let Dad know. Morgana convinced him to wait until they had gotten some work done and Sam finished his nap before breaking the "great" news to John. The entire time Morgana and Dean sat in the storage room of the motel office untangling and checking strings of lights she was trying to figure out the best way to handle the merry little problem.

Sometimes luck is on your side, or in this case evidence of demonic activity. As Morgana walked out of the office, trying to keep Dean from sprinting to the room screaming Christmas at the top of his lungs, she saw a welcome sight, that ugly, old, wood paneled station wagon Dan Elkins hunted from. Dan, Greyson and John were standing next to the car talking in the frigid late fall afternoon, and not one of them had the sense to have a coat on.

"You all are going to die of pneumonia." Morgana chided them "Get inside you three."

"Dad do you know why it's cold?" Dean asked dancing around the adults. "Because it's almost Christmas!" Morgana shook her head, so much for easing into the subject. But luck was still on her side, John didn't want to look weak in front of Dan and Greyson so he grabbed up Dean, and carried him into the motel room tickling Dean the whole way to avoid having any form of discussion on the subject.

As much as Morgana had tried to keep the room clean it was still a mess from all of the books stacked around the room and random toys Sam and Dean had been playing with. There was barely anywhere to sit or stand. Dan and Greyson looked around. "Little light reading?" Dan joked.

"I have a lot of catching up to do." John said grimly. "That Ghost was a real eye opener for me. To tell you the truth, I half thought it was all some scam or bad dream until I was knee deep in a blood filled basement digging up bones." Morgana tried not to be offended by John's comments, but the fact that he thought she was scamming him, for what reason she couldn't even begin to imagine, was ridiculous.

"Seeing is believing." Dan chuckled and looked at Morgana. "Right Mora? Some times we don't see the forest through the trees." Morgana was confused, what was Dan getting at. He wouldn't dare try to reveal her identity to John, especially in front of her. There was something though, she was going to have to talk to Dan alone, soon.

"Well, we live and learn." Morgana sighed, "Hopefully." She didn't even look at Dan, but she could feel his anxiety from across the small room. Morgana laughed it off, "Well, why don't I bundle up Sammy and take the boys across the way to get some snacks and drinks for everyone. As you can see we aren't prepared for company."

"Oh, no, Mora," Dan quickly said, "We have to get into town quick. I picked up the trail of a demon that attacked a young woman on campus who was friends with Mary."

"Who?" John asked alarmed.

"Kate, somebody, Greyson you were taking notes when we talked to that highway patrolman in Olatha, what was the girl's last name?" Dan stared at Greyson expecting him to answer. Unfortunately Greyson was staring over his father's shoulder watching the same cartoon that Dean was focused on. "Grey! Are you listening boy?"

"What?" Greyson asked still distracted.

"Give me your notebook Greyson." Dan snatched it from him and pushed Greyson toward a clear spot on the floor next to Dean. "Keep an eye on the boys for us."

"Tanner." John mumbled, "Kate Tanner, she watched the boys for us on date night. They met when Mary took an art class on campus." John spoke quietly so Dean couldn't hear. "Is she okay?"

"According to the Patrolman she survived the attack but then disappeared two nights later from the hospital." Dan sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the small notebook.

"Then today I hear on the scanner that Kate's boyfriend reported a break in at his house and he thought they were trying to set it on fire because it smelled like some one had been lighting matches."

"Sulfur?" John asked rhetorically, he knew what Dan was thinking. "Why would the demon come back?"

"I think it's looking for you and the boys." Dan didn't have time to pull punches, John nodded appreciatively. "Sorry, to have to tell you, but what ever killed Mary is still looking for you."

"It's not like we went very far," John queried "for demons they don't have very good tracking skills."

"It helps that you have Mora." Dan looked at Morgana with fear in his eyes before he said the next sentence. "She happens to be a first rate witch, the good kind, not the green warty kind." Suddenly Morgana understood, Dan was trying to explain the situation with out giving away her secret. Dan also knew how Morgana felt about being called a witch.

"A witch? You're a witch?" John hissed angrily at Morgana. If this was how he reacted to the word witch, Morgana was damn sure she was never telling him her true identity.

"I prefer healer, women who were doctors and nurses hundreds of years ago were labeled witches because they could heal people when no one else had been able to." Morgana pulled herself up proudly and looked John in the eye. She had been called a witch as long as she could remember. Yes she could cast a mean spell, any hex bag she made you would always do the trick and she was considered the High Priestess of the Grand Coven, it was more of a ceremonial title though, she no longer attended meetings. But those things were what she did to survive, and went along with her responsibility for the old magic she had been tasked to hold onto in her amulet. Morgana Le Fey was so much more than a common witch.

"She's telling the truth," Dan came to her defense, mostly to save his own hide. "There are different kinds of witches, and she is the rare good kind, more of a sorceress and healer. Have you read Parleaux's, "L'Histoire De Magiques"? History of Magic, it explains all of the different types of magic users, it is actually very diverse…"

"Yes, Dan is well read on the subject." Morgana interrupted before Dan could make it worse. "I don't remember seeing that text in the Campbell collection, but being an old hunting family they probably knew that text by heart, it's one of the first things you read as a child of a hunter." John looked at Dean and Sam sitting on the floor with Greyson. John's eyes were sad and Morgana knew why, he didn't want to think of his boys having to face the things he had read about in those books, or what he went through on that farm.

"I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions before I go talk to the boyfriend." Dan moved on. "We want to make sure we aren't walking into a trap."

"I'll just come with you." John said.

"No!" Morgana and Dan both insisted.

"Sorry John," Dan took the lead "These demons are trying to lure you out of hiding. If you come it will be a disaster. I know you want to destroy the demon that killed Mary, but trust me this was one of his henchmen, not the real McCoy."

"So I just sit here like an idiot?" John whispered harshly under his breath.

"An idiot would go rushing into town and get himself killed." Dan said as gently as possible. Dan understood and hated to have to do this to John. Morgana could see that the hunting trip the other day had done a lot to earn Dan's respect for John. Morgana wasn't surprised.

"Let's discuss this outside, Dan." John purposely didn't invite Morgana, it seemed she had some damage control to do. The two men walked outside into the cold. Morgana said nothing about the lack of coats this time not wanting to push her luck with John. Instead she spent the time busily straightening up books and picking up toys. As she did, Morgana looked for any witchcraft texts that were flattering toward witchcraft and didn't mention her. It was a difficult task. Finally she decided on an interesting text she had never read but had heard about. It had been written in the late 1960's when witchcraft was beginning to make a come back. It was a hippy dippy text that made witches seem like earth mothers who did more good than harm, it had obviously been written by a new practitioner of witchcraft since it was very rosy eyed and didn't mention Morgana in any way.

When John and Dan came back in Dan's lips were blue, but John's face was red with anger. Morgana could tell John had agreed to sit on the sidelines but there was no way he was going to be happy about it. John sat down on the floor with Dean and pulled Sam into his lap. "Thanks for hanging out with the boys Greyson." John said dismissing the boy. "Your Dad needs your help now. I will be waiting right here for you guys to get back and let me know what you found." John was deliberately ignoring Morgana, this was going to be a fun afternoon.

Dan and Greyson headed out, Dan looked back at Morgana apologetically. Morgana smiled at him to assure him she understood he didn't have a choice. Dan closed the door and all that could be heard was the T.V. and it's flashing cartoons. Morgana got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked Morgana without looking up at her.

"I thought I would give you guys some family time. I have a lot of things I need to get back to." Morgana answered.

"Christmas decorations?" John smiled as Dean spun around bright eyed.

"Yes, they're a mess." Morgana was confused by John's sudden change of mood. "It will take me days to get it all sorted."

"Not if we help, right Dean?" John tickled the boy, Sam squealed with glee at his brother rolling and laughing on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Morgana stepped softly toward him.

"I can't just sit here staring at whatever the hell those blue things are."

"Smurfs." Dean and Morgana said in unison. This time John laughed at Morgana and both boys were so happy to hear him laugh they both began to squeal. Morgana wasn't sure how to take any of it but was more than happy to have the help and keep both of them from thinking about what Dan and Greyson were going through in town.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It took two hours to get all of the lights untangled and then make sure they worked. Only three strands were in full working order, but John had a knack for figuring out exactly which bulbs needed to be changed. In the end they had eight fully working strands of lights and a pile of salvage which was what John called the strands he wound up and put in a box labeled with the same name. "You always keep what's left over." John explained to Dean, "You never know when you might need them." Morgana found herself smiling to see John in his element, fixing broken things. It made her realize just how hard the last few weeks must have been for him, John was the guy who could make anything work, who people called to come over and help solve problems with cars and things around the house. The world he had found himself in now was not fixable, it was impossible to just reach in and put it all back together.

Just as they were stacking the last of the boxes and trying to decide what to eat for dinner John stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Morgana. All of the color had drained from his face, he handed the box to her, turned and walked out of the office. Morgana and Dean shared worried looks. Dean ran after his Dad and Morgana scooped up Sam who had been chewing on a plastic Santa ornament and followed them both. As she emerged into the cold November evening she saw what had drawn John out into the parking lot, Dan and Greyson in that hideous paneled station wagon. John was already standing next to the car impatiently waiting for them to get out, and Dean stood behind his father holding on to John's leg. Morgana knew their discussion was not going to be pleasant and briskly walked over to intercede before they could even get started.

"Good to see you made it back in one piece." Morgana said grabbing Dean's hand off John's leg. John looked up at her, she couldn't tell if he was angry at her for barging in, his face was blank.

"Even better." Dan exclaimed as he climbed out of the car carrying several paper bags obviously full of greasy french fries and burgers. "I brought dinner." Dan handed a bag to John and patted him on the shoulder.

"We can eat in my room." Morgana said as she guided Dean that way, keeping him from grabbing the bag from John's hand and wolfing down the food before they even got inside. They all went into the small room and found places to sit, Greyson had the nerve to sit right on top of one of the larger trunks knowing quite well what the symbols on the top were there to keep in. Morgana passed the food out and insisted Dean sit at the table with her and Sam, who sat on her lap gnawing on a french fry. They all made small talk as they ate, and when Dean was mostly done Morgana grabbed the extra fries and Dean's soda and stood up saying, "Well, while you boys talk shop, I'm going to get these two washed up and ready for bed. Let's go Dean."

"I didn't know you were a mechanic Mr. Dan." Dean said stalling the inevitable bath time ahead of him.

"Mr. Elkins isn't a mechanic,"John corrected his son, "he's a hunter."

"That's right." Dan interrupted before John could go on. "I hunt things that get in houses and under porches and make a mess, I'm an exterminator."

"Cool." Dean said, and he would have gone on but Morgana could see the look on John's face, this was not a conversation he was ready to have with his son, so she grabbed Dean's hand and rushed him out the door. "Good night Mr Elkins." Dean hollered as he was dragged away.

John was glad Mora had the good sense to take the the boys next door. John knew she thought he should start talking to Dean about the real dangers in the world, preparing him, but John just wanted to give him a little more time to be a normal kid. He looked at Dan who was eating his second burger. John had barely touched his, Mora would nag at him that he needed to eat more, that woman reminded John more and more of his mother, even at Mora's relatively young age.

"Before you tell me what you found out in town I need to know about Mora." John looked Dan in the eye, but Dan gave nothing away. "What did you mean by 'witch'?"

"Just that," Dan said sipping from the straw in his soda, "she's a witch, healer, sorceress, whatever label you want to give it. She uses magic to manipulate the energy around us to do amazing things. In Mora's case, she uses her power to heal and help those who need her, like you and your boys." Greyson grunted and Dan glared at him. "Greyson owes her his life, that's why I'm helping you, Grey was as good as dead after a werewolf almost tore him in two. Mora saved his life, I owe her everything, and you don't come by that kind of gratitude from hunters easily."

John sat quietly staring at Dan, finally he spoke. "Okay Dan, I'm going to take you at your word. I've just recently become aware of the true world we live in, you are my guide, you and Mora, I guess I have to trust you both until you prove otherwise." There was a fear in Dan's eyes that John found interesting, it was the knowledge that John wouldn't hesitate to snap Dan's neck if he thought for a second Dan or anyone with him might hurt Sam and Dean.

"I'll be honest, John," Dan cleared his throat before continuing, "I came here expecting to find a man who was completely useless as a hunter. I was going to take you out on a couple of jobs and tell Mora to let it go, you were hopeless. Then, on that farm I saw a man who is well on his way to being one of the best hunters I've ever seen. Then I went into town today and saw how desperate some high level demons are to find your family and I understand why Mora is so dedicated to keeping you safe."

The look on John's face didn't change, he looked grim and stoic, a man who refused to be surprised by anything ever again. He was not about to ask why or try to dig information out of Dan, John just stood there and stared at him, emotionless. Dan found himself uncomfortable for the first time in a long time. Here was this man who had barely become a hunter and he was intimidating Dan Elkins, a life long hunter of the worst things the world, and underworld could throw at him. Dan found himself speechless and looking away awkwardly from John's gaze.

"How about we wait for Mora to get back?" Dan inquired trying to sound more confident than he felt. "No use telling the same story twice."

John leaned up against the wall next to the door, crossed his arms and stared at Dan and Greyson blankly. Dan tried to shake of his anxiety and ignore John's stare by digging into a large pile of french fries. Greyson was too busy reading a comic book and sucking down a soda to even notice anyone else in the room, he really didn't care what John thought. John wanted to know that these men were being straight with him. John had learned enough in the last few weeks that he felt confident in his ability to keep the boys and himself safe without any help.

For Dan it felt like an eternity for Mora to return from getting the boys down, John could tell. That made John feel better, sure Dan was unnerved by John's demeanor but he didn't cave, John could respect that. Mora swept in with her usual flare, long, dark, wild hair whipping around her face and the old fashioned long skirts she preferred sweeping around her feet. Mora was flushed, John knew the feeling of trying to get those two Winchester boys to settle down to sleep.

"Alright," Mora gasped "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," John answered "We waited for you to come back."

"What gentlemen." Mora said as she sat on the end of her bed and looked to Dan. "Well, what happened Daniel? Or are you going to make me drag it out of you?" John knew Mora was kidding, he could tell by the look on her face, but Dan didn't and he quickly stood and began his narrative.

"Well, there was a demon alright. It was still hanging around waiting and watching for you John."

"How do you know that?" John growled.

"Oh, we'll get there, don't you worry. So, Greyson stayed in the car and watched demon boy for me while I went to talk to Brett, the boyfriend. Brett was a mess, I've seen it before, some demon brain raped him for as much information as possible. But, for as little as I got out of him I doubt there was much to begin with. He didn't hear much of anything Katy ever told him, typical. What he did know was Katy had super strength before she left, she threw him against a wall and broke his wrist before taking off."

"She was possessed." John stated without emotion.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." Dan continued "I don't think we'll find her alive,John, I'm sorry."

"What good does that do Katy?" John snapped. "The only thing that girl did was babysit my boys so Mary and I could go see a movie. Others are going to die for this, and why, that is what I really want to know, why are they doing this? Why my family?"

"I wish I could tell you." Dan stammered with utter honesty. "That's the problem, these were high level demons, ones who don't come out and play very often. They don't want you though, they want Sam. All of the questions were about Sam, if he went to daycare, who was his doctor, even if he could talk yet."

"What do they want with Sam?" John wasn't asking Dan, he was staring directly at Mora, and he was angry.

"John," Mora began with that calming voice she thought could trick him into backing off, but her games wouldn't work with John right now, he was too pissed off. John could see her shock at his resistance, he wondered if it was a first for her. "Dan's right, they want Sam."

"Why?" John was done playing hunter games, he wanted truth and didn't car who he made uncomfortable or what dark secrets he had to dig out of people.

"Sam is special, very special." Mora looked tired and her eyes looked older than ever before. "He could develop powers that could bring the end of the world. As ridiculous as that may sound to you John it's true. Do you think Joseph looked at the baby Jesus and thought of what we know of his legacy today? To you he is just a baby, a cute little boy with bright eyes and a charming smile. But, you must understand, Mary did, that is why she was willing to die to save him."

"Special, that's great, and tells me absolutely fucking nothing!" John was done, he had nothing left to resemble patience. "Tell me something I can understand Mora, tell me what he can do or why these bastards are trying to get a baby, an innocent little boy. Why they would torture and burn my wife, possess our babysitter and melt her boyfriends minimal brains to get Sam!" John was panting with rage and wanted nothing more than to punch some one into a bloody pulp, and the eerie calm of Greyson and his damn comic book was top on the list. Mora came toward John with her hands outstretched and as much as John wanted to resist her healing and calm he also wanted to welcome it. To not feel this pain, anger and confusion. She stopped in front of him, but didn't touch him. John understood, she wanted him to hear her with his whole self, anger, fear, all of it.

"You and your boys are the last of a long line of gifted men." John glared at her but let her go on. "Dean is a true soldier, he will protect and serve who he is told to. Sam is the opposite of a soldier, he is the man who thinks beyond the battle and sees the world as it could be. That is as dangerous as it is useful, his strength has been bred into him from centuries of pure blood, he can do things most would never believe could be done."

"But not Dean." John hoped.

"Oh, no, Dean could, but he wouldn't, or at least it would take a lot to make him." Mora furrowed her brow as she tried to find a way to explain it to him. "It's complicated, it's biblical, thousands of years of have gone by waiting for these two boys, but Dean isn't the one who will bring the demons victory, it is Sam. Sam was born with the potential to accomplish the goals the demons seek, freeing Lucifer himself."

John's head began to spin, he could hear the words of the preacher his Grandmother always had over for lunch on Sundays to 'chat' with them. John knew it was an attempt to help him find religion but he sat and pretended to listen politely. John reached out and grabbed Mora's hand, he could feel her energy help him to calm down, before he knew it Dan had shoved a chair under him and he was sitting slumped down staring at the ugly gold shag carpet.

"Is that what you found out too, Dan?" John's voice shook and he really didn't want to hear the answer.

"For as much as I got out of him, it's about right." Dan began his tale again. "I was smart enough to set up a devil's trap while I spoke to Jello brains Brett, it's good since some one fell asleep in the car." Dan shot a look at his son, but Greyson was oblivious to it. "When the demon came in it was stuck for good, or at least I thought. I asked it a couple questions about you and the boys and all it would give me was the fact that the master of all, AKA Lucifer, needs Sam. Unfortunately I didn't realize how much control the demon asshole had over Brett the idiot. Brett went and got a rag and cleaner and broke the circle. Demonboy black smoked out before I could get much out of him at all."

John sighed and looked up at the deep brown eyes of Mora, she was genuinely pained by all this and for the first time since Mary's death he felt safe. Witch or not, some how this woman was keeping them safe and together, she asked for nothing and would do anything to help. John saw her for the first time as his friend and ally. Mora squeezed his hand and smiled down at him.

"We won't let them get to Sam." Mora assured John. "We will keep him safe, and you will make sure he is raised to make the right choices. It is going to be alright, and you know I will do anything to keep that promise to you."

There was something in Mora's voice, not the usual manipulated tone, but a truth that John could feel in his heart. John let go of everything and allowed himself to break down in front of other people. Dan looked at him with the understanding of a man who had lost his wife, Greyson didn't even look up from his reading and Mora wrapped her arms around John and held him tight. There was no magic in her embrace, just compassion, she let him weep and feel to pain that Mora knew he needed to let out.

It wasn't long before John pulled himself together. It was obvious there wasn't anything more to discuss that evening. Mora offered to get a room for Dan and Greyson from Wally so they could get a good nights sleep. As soon everyone else was gone John stood up and walked over to the footlocker that held stacks of pictures of Mary and her family. John picked up a picture of Mary around age 16 holding a shotgun and smiling while covered in blood of some sort. John began to understand what his wife was running away from and he also understood that it had all caught up with her. Now John was going to have to decide whether he wanted to keep running or stay and fight. His heart broke as he imagined Dean shooting rock salt at ghosts and Sam learning how to draw devil's traps or recite latin exoticisms. There was nothing he could do about it tonight so he decided to just go next door and go to bed.

John took a shower and got ready for bed, he then stood over his sleeping boys and just watched them smile and dream. "I'm sorry." John whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Morgana said nothing as she went to the office and grabbed an available room key and left a note for Mr. Wallace who was deeply asleep in the office chair. Morgana took Dan and Greyson to their room and wished them a good night. She knew her night was not going to be pleasant at all, but she took a deep breath and headed to the end of the parking lot. Standing at the bus stop, illuminated by the streetlight was what was left of Kate Tanner possessed by Lilith. Lilith was tenderly cutting designs with a razor blade on her wrist.

"What do you think?" Lilith asked Morgana brightly as she held up what had been Kate's wrist, a smily face was bleeding morbidly there.

"Not funny." Morgana replied gravely. "So, checked in on your little family did you?"

"I did, and may I say you need to work on your sewing skills, that hoodoo doll was atrocious." Lilith tried to sound lighthearted, but Morgana could tell how annoyed she really was. "I guess you saved me 22 years of having to deal with those two nitwits, I should thank you."

"You're welcome." Morgana grinned, it was always nice to see Lilith upset.

"Well now I have to decide what to do with you and those 3 Winchester brats you've decided to adopt."

"You knew my allegiances when you asked me to run this errand." Morgana had made no promises and Lilith knew it.

"I just hoped you would have the good sense to take the path of least resistance this time." Lilith began carving on her other wrist.

"What fun would that be?" Morgana pressed trying to ignore Kate's blood dripping into the road. "I did what I thought was best for my charges, and now you will do what is best for you and leave them alone."

"Or I can just keep killing friends of the little Campbell slut until her broken hearted Hubby decides he has to come after me himself." Lilith stopped carving and licked her wrist. "I haven't been out of my cage very long and I have centuries of murder and mayhem stored up that I should act upon, for my health."

"I had heard Azazel was the one who freed you, not a very nice way to repay him, trying to steal one of his toys." Morgana was trying to sound flippant and relaxed even though she wanted nothing more than to break her life vow and blow Lilith, and in turn Kate, into dust.

"There aren't those pesky you scratch my back blah, blah, blah rules when you're a demon. Maybe if you would get off your high horse and try to have some fun for once you would understand."

"I'll stay up here, thank you very much." Morgana assured Lilith. "The Winchesters are now, as they've always been, under my protection. Any one who tries to harm them will be fair game. Now I need to get to bed, good night Lilith." Morgana turned and began to walk toward her room.

"I was going to propose an arrangement with you that would allow you to stay with your little pets and me to keep the upper hand with Azazel, want to hear it?" Lilith smirked.

"Fine," Morgana stopped walking and turned back toward Lilith, "I'll listen, but you should know, I will not do anything that will take those boys away from their father. So if it includes that, save Kate's breath and get back to hell where you belong."

"I wouldn't dream of interfering with you raison d'etre ever again." Lilith said bowing mockingly to Morgana. "No, once more you have shown yourself to be the loyal lap dog of your beloved Arthur. He betrayed you, fell in love with another, forgave her for cheating on him and gave his life for her and then who does he ask to clean up the mess, you. Morgana Le Fay, the worlds most powerful enchantress, reduced to a whet nurse for generations of children birthed from a woman who destroyed the only man you ever loved. I doubt you see it that way, I'm sure you see them as Arthur's nobel seed, but aren't they both. Why do you protect, at your own peril, these male heirs? Arthur never gave you anything but pain, his children have survived because of you, and never once have they thanked you or even treated you with respect. The last ones you helped, back in the Civil War, they hanged you as a traitor to save themselves. I bet you didn't hate my gift of immortality that day. Yet, here you are again pulling them from the edge of ruination even though it means you may never find peace. How can a women with the gift of magic and the wisdom of thousands of years of life be such an idiot."

"The Angels are protecting them too, aren't they?" Morgana finally understood why things had been so quiet, the Angels were on her side. "You've been trying to get me to help you from the beginning because you knew the Angels would be involved. That is why you needed me, I'm a neutral party, the Angels wouldn't stop me from checking on John and the boys, they would expect it. All of your talk about betrayal and Arthur using me but the whole time you were using me to get to Sam. I could probably lift every ward around this motel and you still wouldn't come near it. You are scared shitless, you have no way of making sure you'll be the winner without me." Morgana began to laugh hysterically "This is the best day I've had in a thousand years. Look at you, trying so hard to stay calm. You could, and probably will kill every person Mary Winchester ever knew, but it won't matter because you can't touch Sam and Dean, and until they are old enough to take care of themselves, John. I'm going to bed Lilith, good night."

"You understand this sweet little girl, Kate, will die a horrible death if you don't help me?" Lilith screamed after Morgana in desperation.

Morgana turned to Lilith and with coldness and truth said, "You killed her, not me, her blood is yours to atone for, not that you care." It broke Morgana's heart to say those words but she had no choice, Morgana was done negotiating with Demons. For once she was on the side of the angels, and she was determined to stay there. It also didn't hurt that Morgana could feel that Kate's soul had been gone from that physical form for several minutes, and she was most defiantly in Heaven where she belonged.

Morgana walked back toward the motel listening for the tell tale signs of the demon Lilith running back to hell in vapor form. Lilith, for her dramatic exit, pretended to wail as if she was Kate, shaking and crying on the ground. Morgana ignored her, which only made the screaming worse, Morgana wove a spell around the general vicinity so no one would be able to hear Lilith's histrionics, and continued walking.

When she was back in her room, Morgana lifted the spell and heard, with great satisfaction, nothing but an owl hooting off in some field and the sound of the shower running in the boys' room next door. John had apparently been in the shower the whole time and so he hadn't heard a thing, good, the less he knew of Lilith and Morgana's connection the better. Morgana changed into her night gown and crawled into bed. She fell asleep quickly and slept soundly for the first time in centuries.


End file.
